


All About Love

by tannietokki



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Break Up, Cheating, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Short Story, Smut, all about love
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tannietokki/pseuds/tannietokki
Summary: "It hurts, isn't it?To see him giving the same love and attention you want from him to someone else over and over again. To know that he's fully capable to show you that love, but he just didn't choose you, and he keeps on not choosing you.I think that's what hurt the most."
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk
Kudos: 2





	All About Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hej, zapraszam na coś zupełnie nowego z pod mojej ręki. Wszystkie prace, które dotychczas tutaj publikowałam usunęłam, więc zaczynam od nowa, mam nadzieję, że moje prace znajdą zwolenników.   
> miłego czytania, do następnego ♥

×××

_In the heat of the moment, when you're all alone and out of breath_   
_What's keepin' you goin'?_   
_What do you see up in your head?_   
_×_   
_Who's the one that takes you higher than_   
_Than you've ever been_   
_Baby, I just got to know the answer_

×××

Zachodzące słońce wkradało się do środka przestronnego salonu, czy może pokoju dziennego, poprzez sięgające od podłogi do samego sufitu okna, które zastępowały dwie boczne ściany budynku luksusowego apartamentowca. Promienie nie były już tak mocne i intensywne, jak w godzinach południowych, lecz siedzący na kanapie Minhyuk czuł przyjemne ciepło, kiedy oświetlały jego buzię. Poprawił palcem wskazującym okulary, które zsunęły mu się na sam czubek nosa, po czym - w skupieniu przygryzając koniuszek języka - naniósł zmiany na swoim projekcie. Kiedy tylko wrócił z pracy do domu, zjadł w pośpiechu obiad, po czym zabrał się do planowania dekoracji na jutrzejsze wesele. Jego kwiaciarnia znana była z tego, że przygotowywali najpiękniejsze wystroje poprzez połączenia kwiatowe i tworzyli cudowną atmosferę wewnątrz wynajętej sali, czy też w ogrodach - nie tylko na ślubach, ale i przeróżnych imprezach.

Lee Minhyuk, dwudziestopięcioletni blondyn, doskonale znał się na swoim fachu i wkładał w to całego siebie, co oczywiście widać było po efektach końcowych. Co prawda kierunek studiów jaki ukończył, to architektura wnętrz, lecz od zawsze marzył, aby mieć swoją własną kwiaciarnię. Od dziecka interesował się florystyką, pomagał mamie w ogrodzie i tworzył z nią piękne bukiety, które potem sprzedawali sąsiadom w ich rodzinnym mieście. Nie był to zbyt duży zarobek, lecz rodzicielka zawsze pamiętała, aby dać chłopcu kilka gorszy, aby miał też coś dla siebie. Dlatego też, kiedy jego maleńka kwiaciarnia w centrum Seulu zyskała popularność, a on sam wypracował sobie dobre imię i opinie nie tylko w całym mieście, ale i okolicach - młody mężczyzna zawsze pamiętał o mamie. Co tydzień wysyłał jej pocztą kwiatową bukiet, pełen jej ulubionych kwiatów oraz ich symboliczne _'kilka gorszy'_ , aby żyło jej się lepiej. Cały sukces był efektem jego ciężkiej pracy i nawet teraz, gdy miał już własny zespół, stworzony z genialnych pracowników, którzy mogli go w każdej chwili zastąpić - on nie odpuszczał. Niemalże każde popołudnie, tuż po powrocie z pracy, spędzał z nosem w katalogach i ołówkiem w dłoni, aby jak najlepiej przygotować projekt dla klientów. Podchodził do tego bardzo profesjonalnie i zawsze dawał z siebie sto procent. Owszem, bywały też dni, kiedy jedynie siedział sam w pustej kwiaciarni i oporządzał kwiaty, które dopiero co otrzymał od dostawców oraz sprzedawał bukiety na miejscu, lecz to było właśnie to, co kochał i chciał robić do końca życia.

Minhyuk był szczęśliwym człowiekiem. Mimo trudnego dzieciństwa, kiedy razem z mamą ledwie wiązali koniec z końcem, on zawsze był pełen optymizmu. Podnosił rodzicielkę na duchu i dostarczał jej szczęścia oraz siły, której wtedy potrzebowała. Szybko poszedł do pracy, aby chociaż trochę wspomóc ją finansowo i mimo to - ukończył szkołę z wyróżnieniem, a także dostał stypendium na jedną z najlepszych uczelni w Korei. Korzystał z życia jak tylko potrafił i sprawiał, że ludzie wokół czuli się lepiej poprzez jego niesamowitą aurę. Był niczym słońce, które właśnie pomału znikało za wysokimi budynkami Seulu, jednak różniło go jedynie to, że on nigdy nie tracił swojego blasku. Każdy chciał się z nim przyjaźnić, a kiedy już byli wystarczająco blisko niego, nie było ani jednej osoby, która by się w nim nie zadurzyła. Takim też sposobem w życiu mężczyzny pojawił się..

\- Jestem! - w pomieszczeniu rozległ dobrze znany blondynowi głos, a także łagodne trzaśnięcie drzwiami. - Cześć skarbie. - Minhyuk podniósł wzrok, kiedy tuż za nim stanął Jongsoo, jego chłopak i umieścił dłonie na jego spiętych ramionach. - Jak ci minął dzień? - spytał słodko, gdy tylko dostrzegł promienny uśmiech na ustach blondyna i od razu pochylił się, aby musnąć jego delikatne wargi swoimi.

\- Pracowicie, a tobie? - Min odparł łagodnie, znów zatracając się w swojej pracy, podczas, gdy Soo ruszył w stronę przy-wejściowej szafy, aby odwiesić tam kwiecistą marynarkę i schować buty.

\- Bardzo dobrze, cieszę się, że pytasz - na wolnym miejscu tuż obok Minhyuka usiadł, a raczej rzucił się na nie, Jooheon, nieco strasząc przy tym blondyna. - Gdzie buziak dla mnie? - spytał z cwanym uśmieszkiem na ustach, a jego duża dłoń powędrowała na kolano Mina, które delikatnie ścisnął. Młody mężczyzna od razu spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i zarumienił się łagodnie, lecz nic nie odpowiedział - jedynie uśmiechnął się rozkosznie.

Lee Jooheon, brat bliźniak Jongsoo, był osobą z dość specyficznym charakterem oraz stylem bycia. Blondyn jednak nie uważał tego za problem, a wręcz przeciwnie - lubił Joo i to, jak bezpośredni był. Przyjaźnili się jeszcze od czasów studiów, a od trzech lat mieszkali razem pod jednym dachem, oczywiście we troje i młody mężczyzna zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do jego żartów i prób flirtu. Co prawda zdarzało mu się zarumienić i zawstydzić w jego towarzystwie, ale taki już był - cholernie nieśmiały. Naprawdę nie trudno sprawić, żeby jego poliki stały się różowe.

\- Łapy przy sobie, Joo - syknął Jongsoo, zajmując fotel tuż obok brata, mając doskonały widok na scenę, która działa się właśnie na jednej z kanap. - Hamuj się trochę, dobra? - dodał, mierząc bliźniaka palącym wzrokiem, na co ten uniósł jedynie obie dłonie w geście niewinności.

\- To co, pojedziesz jutro do Busan? - zagadnął Jooheon, wracając do rozmowy, którą prowadził z młodszym, o całe pięć minut, bratem w trakcie drogi powrotnej do domu.

Obydwaj mężczyźni byli architektami. Po ukończonych studiach rodzice odpisali im część firmy, którą prowadzili teraz w Seulu, a sami wrócili do rodzinnego Deagu, gdzie spokojnie mogli zająć się innymi sprawami dotyczącymi ich rodzinnego dorobku. Tak też bracia Lee poznali Minhyuka, a właściwie Jooheon poznał go jako pierwszy, lecz to historia na późniejszą chwilę. Joo i Soo nie dogadywali się najlepiej w życiu prywatnym, lecz jeżeli chodziło o pracę, starali się zachowywać profesjonalnie. Co prawda zdarzały się między nimi sprzeczki, ale było to spowodowane tym, jak bardzo ich gusta oraz charaktery się od siebie różniły, przez co ciężko było im wspólnie dokończyć dany projekt. Jongsoo zwykle szedł na ugodę z klientem, Jooheon zaś.. No właśnie - starszy bliźniak był o wiele bardziej drobiazgowy, nerwowy i jeżeli coś w jego projekcie nie podobało się klientowi, często wdawał się w zbędne kłótnie. Nie znosił, kiedy ktoś podważał jego umiejętności, bo był naprawdę dobry w tym co robił i był tego w stu procentach świadom. Zupełnie, jak Minhyuk - znał się na swoim fachu lepiej niż ktokolwiek, nawet jego własny brat.

\- To twój klient, twoja praca i twoje pieniądze, Joo - młodszy z bliźniaków poprawił wpadające mu do oczu, kręcone kosmyki i spojrzał bratu prosto w niebieskie oczy, nie ukrywając swojej frustracji.

\- Tak, ale mamy odmienne zdanie co do wyglądu i funkcjonalności tego cholernego poddasza, a ja nie chcę spędzić jutrzejszego popołudnia na kłótni z pozbawionym jakiegokolwiek stylu i smaku starym dziadem. - Jooheon przewrócił oczami, opierając się bezwładnie o kanapę i zaciskając mocno powieki.

\- Czyli, jak zwykle, ja mam jechać i załatwić sprawę za ciebie, tak? - prychnął Soo. - Mam cię wyręczyć, bo nie potrafisz normalnie rozmawiać z ludźmi, którzy w czymś się z tobą nie zgadzają? Wygrać za ciebie kolejną bitwę, której sukces przypiszesz sobie?

To był moment, kiedy nie tylko Jooheon podniósł się do poprzedniej pozycji i utkwił wzrok na sylwetce swojego brata, ale również i Minhyuk poruszył się nie spokojnie na swoim miejscu. Doskonale wiedział, że jeżeli zaraz nie przerwie tej wymiany zdań, przerodzi się ona w nieciekawą kłótnię. Dlatego też - odłożył plan sali na stolik, który leżał tuż przed nim, a na nim umieścił swoje katalogi oraz okulary. Klasnął radośnie w dłonie, zyskując uwagę obydwu braci i uśmiechnął się najcieplej jak tylko potrafił.

\- Jesteście głodni? W lodówce czeka obiad, podgrzeje wam - oznajmił, podnosząc się z miejsca. - Umyjcie ręce i chodźcie do stołu, hm? - spojrzał zarówno na jednego, jak i drugiego, czekając, aż skinieniem głowy potwierdzą, że zrozumieli jego polecenie.

Blondyn ruszył więc w stronę kuchni, poruszając się z gracją pomiędzy pomieszczeniami, których tak naprawdę nie dzieliły nawet ściany. Apartament, w którym mieszkali był dwupiętrowy i pierwsze z nich to po prostu ogromny pokój dzienny z pięknym widokiem na Seul, a także kuchnia i jadalnia - wszystko to w jednym. Jedyne co było zabudowane to oczywiście toaleta oraz korytarz, który prowadził do wyjścia. Nie zabrakło tam także kominka, nad którym wisiał telewizor i stołu do bilarda, który zajmował resztę wolnej przestrzeni. Całość była doskonale zagospodarowana i umeblowana, oraz udekorowana, o co oczywiście zadbał Minhyuk. Tuż za stołem do bilarda był także taras, na którym wspólnie spędzali ciepłe popołudnia i wieczory, a także grillowali wraz z przyjaciółmi. Na drugim piętrze zaś znajdowały się trzy sypialnie. Jedna z nich należała do Joo, druga do Mina i Soo, trzecia natomiast była pusta i zajmowali ją okazjonalnie Changkyun wraz z Hoseokiem, kiedy przychodzili na weekend, bądź też ich rodzice, gdy odwiedzali ich na dłużej. W każdej z sypialni była osobna łazienka oraz niewielka garderoba, a pomiędzy pokojami znajdowało się też biuro. Bracia często spędzali tam długie godziny, aby dopracować projekt, czy też rozpocząć nowy. Dzięki temu mogli pracować w domu i nie musieli zostawać dłużej w firmie. Podsumowując - mieszkali w raju.

\- Chcecie coś ciepłego do picia? - zagadnął Min, kiedy pozostała dwójka do niego dołączyła i zajęli miejsca przy stole.

\- Ja poproszę tylko wodę - Jooheon posłał blondynowi uśmiech, który ten prędko odwzajemnił, a Soo jedynie przewrócił oczami.

\- Lodówka stoi zaraz za twoimi plecami, nie możesz wstać i sobie nalać? To też trzeba za ciebie robić? - burknął, przez co poczuł na sobie karcące spojrzenie Mina.

\- Wstałeś lewą nogą, czy ktoś napluł ci rano do kawy, co? - Joo zaczynał pomału tracić nad sobą kontrolę. Zwykle powstrzymywał się, gdy byli w obecności Mina, bo doskonale wiedział, że starszy o kilka miesięcy mężczyzna nienawidził kiedy się przy nim kłócili, ale Jongsoo przechodził dziś samego siebie. - Próbujesz mnie sprowokować? Jak zwykle postawić w złym świetle i pokazać całemu światu, jak złym i niewdzięcznym bratem jestem? Jaki masz problem Soo, hm? Grzecznie zapytałem, czy mógłbyś mnie jutro zastąpić, a ty jedyne co robisz od samego rana to na mnie naskakujesz. To chyba leży też w twoim interesie czy dogadamy się z klientem, czy go stracimy.

Jooheon mówił szybko, ale pozostała dwójka doskonale zrozumiała każde wypowiedziane przez niego słowo. Starał się panować nad gniewem, lecz Minhyuk doskonale widział jak mocno zaciska pięści pod stołem. To nie mogło się skończyć dobrze.

\- Skoro nie potrafisz dobrze wykonać swojej pracy, bez błagania mnie o zrobienie jej za ciebie, może czas zmienić fach? - odgryzł się młodszy, pochylając się w stronę brata. - Jedyne co robisz to wysługujesz się wszystkimi wokół i narzekasz, jak ci ciężko, kiedy dosłownie masz wszystko podane na tacy. Ugryź się raz w ten swój długi język i schowaj dumę w kieszeń, bo przez ciebie niedługo stracimy wszystkich klientów.

\- Gdyby nie ja, większość twoich projektów nadawałaby się jedynie do kosza, a firma już dawno splajtowała, więc raczej to ty powinieneś być mi wdzięczny, że dalej tutaj jestem i odwalam całą robotę za ciebie. Włazisz tym biznesmenom w dupę i nigdy nie potrafisz postawić na swoim. O wszystko obwiniasz mnie, o każde najmniejsze niepowodzenie, bo tak przecież jest najłatwiej, w końcu to ja jestem ten zły, a ty to ten dobry - Jooheon zaśmiał się gorzko, patrząc bratu prosto w oczy. - Minęło tyle lat, a ty dalej zachowujesz się tak, jakbym w każdej chwili miał odwrócić się od ciebie plecami i zdradzić cię w najgorszy możliwy sposób. - dodał po chwili ciszy, nawiązując do sytuacji z przed kilku lat, która podzieliła ich na dobre. - Przerosiłem cię za coś, czego nawet nie zrobiłem. Przeprosiłem cię setki razy, Jongsoo, czego ty jeszcze ode mnie chcesz?

\- Chcę, żebyś w końcu się stąd wyniósł! - syknął. - Żebym nie musiał się bać, że wrócę do domu i zobaczę, jak mój popieprzony brat zmusza mojego chłopaka, do tego, żeby..

\- Dosyć! - Jooheon wstał gwałtownie, uderzając zaciśniętymi pięściami w blat stołu, przez co krzesło, na którym siedział przewróciło się z głośnym hukiem.

Minhyuk podskoczył zlękniony i pisnął, otwierając szeroko oczy. Bracia mierzyli się wzrokiem, zupełnie jakby byli gotowi skoczyć sobie do gardeł. Joo oddychał niespokojnie, a całe jego ciało drżało z nerwów, podczas, gdy Soo siedział oparty o krzesło z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersiach, doskonale wiedząc, że wygrał tę kłótnię.

\- Pierdol się, Soo - syknął ledwie słyszalnie Jooheon, wciąż próbując nad sobą zapanować, lecz kiedy tylko te słowa opuściły jego usta, odwrócił się na pięcie i kopiąc w leżące już na ziemi krzesło, ruszył na piętro, aby zamknąć się w swojej sypialni.

Minhyuk prędko przeniósł wzrok na swojego chłopaka, nie ukrywając zawodu, lecz Jungsoo nawet nie spojrzał w jego stronę. Zamiast tego - wstał z miejsca i podniósł krzesło, które przewrócił i kopnął jego brat. Upewnił się, że przedmiot jest cały i 'zdrowy', po czym przeczesał palcami opadające mu na czoło, kręcone kosmyki.

\- Soo.. - zaczął niepewnie Minhyuk, robiąc krok w jego stronę, ale brunet jedynie odwrócił się do niego plecami i także ruszył w kierunku schodów. 

\- Straciłem apetyt. - oznajmił, nie zatrzymując się, ani nie odwracając za siebie. - Idę pod prysznic - dodał, będąc już w połowie drogi, zostawiając swojego chłopaka samego.

Min westchnął ciężko, czując ogromne wyrzuty sumienia, że nie był w stanie zrobić nic, aby jakoś to zatrzymać. Doskonale widział ten ogromny ból w oczach Joo, kiedy przyglądał się wściekle bratu i bez słowa uciekł na górę. Starszy bliźniak mógł zdawać się o wiele twardszy i silniejszy, ale blondyn miał świadomość, że to tylko maska, pod którą kryje się cholernie wrażliwy chłopak. Przetarł więc twarz dłońmi, po czym z powrotem schował wyjęte z lodówki jedzenie i niemalże bezgłośnie wspiął się po schodach na piętro. Nie skręcił jednak w stronę sypialni, którą dzielił wraz z Jongsoo, tylko skierował się na drugą stronę korytarza. Sunął gołymi stopami po puszystym dywanie, który ciągnął się po całej długości pomieszczenia, aby następnie cichutko zapukać do drzwi Joo. Odpowiedziała mu jedynie cisza.

\- Joo.. - mruknął łagodnie, opierając czoło o drewnianą strukturę. - Daj chociaż znać, jak będziesz głodny. Przyniosę ci coś, okej? - zaproponował. - Mam telefon cały czas przy sobie, nie musisz się odzywać, ale napisz chociaż, że wszystko w porządku i czy czegoś potrzebujesz - dodał, podczas gdy Jooheon także stał z czołem przypartym do drzwi, zaciskając mocno powieki, kiedy wsłuchiwał się w kojący głos swojego przyjaciela. - Wracam do pracy, zostawiam cię już samego.

Tak, jak powiedział, tak też i zrobił. Pomału wrócił na parter, po czym zasiadł na jednej z kanap w salonie i kontynuował planowanie jutrzejszej pracy, aby wyrobić się na czas przed uroczystością. Wszystkie kwiaty czekały już na niego w kwiaciarni i wystarczyło je jedynie dowieźć na miejsce, a potem połączyć i porozkładać według wizji blondyna. Jednak dzisiejsza praca szła mu naprawdę opornie. Sytuacja z przed kilkunastu minut cały czas tkwiła w jego głowie, a on sam zastanawiał się co zrobić, aby poprawić relacje braci.

Jooheon oraz Jongsoo na pierwszy rzut oka praktycznie niczym się nie różnili. Ich twarze były identyczne, budowa ciała również, a nawet głos i to w jaki sposób się poruszali. Gdyby nie fakt, że mieli kompletnie odmienny styl, Soo - delikatny, naturalny i przede wszystkim swobodny, natomiast Joo - ostry, tajemniczy i można by powiedzieć buntowniczy, to ciężko byłoby ich rozpoznać. Ich naturalnie ciemne, kręcone włosy także stylizowali inaczej. Młodszy bliźniak pozwalał, aby grzywka opadała mu na czoło, natomiast starszy codziennie rano zaczesywał je do góry, odsłaniając czoło i pozbywając się uroczych fal, a także soczewkami zmieniał kolor oczu na błękitny. Dzięki temu jego spojrzenie również było dużo ostrzejsze, czy może - chłodniejsze. Jednak, dopiero, gdy zaczynało się poznawać ich lepiej, widać było, że o wiele więcej ich dzieli niż łączy. Minhyuk doskonale wiedział, że nie zawsze tak było, gdyż Jongsoo wiele razy opowiadał mu ich historię i to, jak własny bliźniak zdradził go i wbił mu nóż w plecy. To od tego momentu ich bliska relacja przerodziła się po prostu w niechęć.

Min nie był od tego, żeby oceniać. Poznał Jooheona na drugim roku studiów i zadurzył się w nim niemalże od razu. Młody mężczyzna także zdawał się być nim zainteresowany i tak rozwinęła się ich znajomość. Blondyn słyszał plotki na temat Joo. Wiedział, że sypia z kim popadnie, dużo imprezuje, a także wdaje się w bójki i nie potrafi zapanować nad swoją agresją. Wiedział, że jest bezwstydny i bezpośredni, jednak Minhyuka zawsze traktował inaczej. Jego ostre spojrzenie łagodniało, a grymas na twarzy zamieniał się w uśmiech, ukazujący dwa urocze dołeczki. Skupiał na nim całą swoją uwagę, nawet jeżeli inni próbowali odciągnąć i rozproszyć Jooheona. Rozmawiał z nim bez jakichkolwiek podtekstów i zawsze dbał o to, aby był bezpieczny, a blondyn tak właśnie czuł się w jego obecności. Czekał na jakikolwiek ruch z jego strony, bo sam był zbyt nieśmiały, aby to zrobić, lecz nadszedł koniec semestru i obydwaj wrócili do rodzinnych miast na zasłużone wakacje. Kiedy zaś rozpoczął się nowy semestr, Min przyszedł na pierwszy z wykładów i zastał na nim nie tylko Joo, ale i jego niemalże identyczną kopię. Od razu zajął miejsce obok nich, a Jongsoo nie marnował czasu i w przeciągu pół roku rozkochał w sobie blondyna, a następnie związał się z nim. Jooheon zdawał się o niego nie walczyć, a nawet i powrócił do sypiania niemalże z każdym, kto tylko miał na niego ochotę, więc Minhyuk zrozumiał, że musi odpuścić. Mimo wszystko ich przyjaźń nadal się rozwijała i tak naprawdę tylko jemu Joo ufał najbardziej, a także otwierał się przed nim i pozwolił poznać prawdziwego siebie.

Dochodziła już dwudziesta druga, kiedy telefon młodego florysty dał o sobie znać. Nie była to jednak wiadomość od Joo, ale to Jongsoo martwił się i prosił, aby jego ukochany dał już sobie spokój i przyszedł do góry, położyć się do ich wspólnego łóżka. Min uśmiechnął się pod nosem i posłusznie złożył wszystkie katalogi, które wciąż przeglądał, a także skończony od godziny plan, po czym wspiął się na piętro, uprzednio sięgając do lodówki po butelkę wody. Ziewnął głośno, otwierając drzwi do sypialni i pomachał leżącemu w łóżku Soo, który przyglądał mu się z nad okularów.

\- Wezmę szybki prysznic i już do ciebie idę - oznajmił, zanim brunet miał szansę się odezwać.

Jongsoo skinął głową w odpowiedzi i powrócił do przeglądania czegoś na laptopie, podczas, gdy jego chłopak zamknął się w toalecie, aby przygotować się do snu. Nie minęło nawet dwadzieścia minut, a w pełni gotowy Minhyuk, ubrany w za dużą koszulkę Soo i kuse bokserki, pojawił się w sypialni, wklepując krem nawilżający w obydwa policzki. Zgasił główne światło, pozostawiając jedynie lampkę nocną nad łóżkiem i wsunął się pod pierzynę, jak najbliżej swojego chłopaka. Co prawda okulary zostawił na dole, ale bez problemu przeczytał wielki napis MIESZKANIA DO WYNAJĘCIA na samym szczycie ekranu laptopa, który obsługiwał brunet.

\- Co powiesz, gdybyśmy przeprowadzili się bardziej na obrzeża miasta, tylko we dwoje? - zagadnął Soo, zerkając na blondyna kątem oka.

\- Sądzę, że wystarczy już na dzisiaj tych bzdur - westchnął Min, zamykając urządzenie i chowając je pod łóżko ze swojej strony. - Nie możesz traktować tak własnego brata, Soo - dodał, układając się wygodnie na ramieniu bruneta, który prędko przyciągnął go do siebie jak najbliżej, a następnie musnął ustami jego czoło. - Obaj wiemy, że dzisiaj przesadziłeś. 

\- Zasłużył sobie na to - burknął. - Nie mogę patrzeć na to, jak droczy się z tobą i cię dotyka. Od razu przestaje nad sobą panować i mam przed oczami, jak..

\- Jooheon nie zrobi mi krzywdy, Soo - Minhyuk przerwał mu w połowie zdania, doskonale wiedząc do czego zmierza. - Przyjaźnimy się, a to były zwykłe żarty. Do niczego pomiędzy nami nie dojdzie. - wyjaśnił, nie ukrywając swojego oburzenia. - Nie ufasz mi? - podniósł głowę, aby spojrzeć swojemu chłopaki prosto w oczy, a ten jedynie westchnął i zacisnął powieki.

W pokoju panowała cisza, którą Jongsoo przerwał, zmieniając ich pozycje tak, aby obaj leżeli teraz na boku, a ich nosy niemalże się ze sobą stykały. Brunet zwilżył usta językiem, patrząc prosto w oczy Mina i kciukiem pogładził go po policzku, uśmiechając się smutno.

\- Tobie ufam bezgranicznie - wyznał szeptem. - To o Joo boję się bardziej..

Przed oczami młodszego bliźniaka znów pojawiły się te bolesne obrazy, kiedy to wrócił do domu i zastał swoją dziewczynę - pół nagą na kanapie - tuż pod Jooheonem. Dziewczyna wyrywała mu się przerażona i piszczała, kiedy Soo wszedł do domu, a Joo do dzisiejszego dnia upierał się, że to ona uwodziła go cały wieczór i rzuciła się na niego pierwsza, podczas gdy on sam próbował ją jedynie uspokoić i kazał jej wynosić się z domu i z życia Soo, skoro ma być mu niewierna. Oczywiście młodszy w to nie uwierzył, mało tego - zaczął brzydzić się własnym bratem i nie potrafił nawet spojrzeć na niego, a co dopiero przebywać z nim w jednym pomieszczeniu. Każdy na uniwersytecie znał reputację Joo, jednak to Jongsoo najlepiej wiedział ile młodych dziewczyn i naiwnych chłopaków brat sprowadzał do mieszkania, żeby szybko zaspokoić swoje potrzeby, a potem wyrzucić ich za drzwi.

\- Musisz przestać patrzeć w przeszłość - Minhyuk szepnął, owijając długie palce wokół nadgarstka Soo. - Jooheon żałuje, a to co mu dziś powiedziałeś.. - urwał, wzdychając. - To, że zasugerowałeś mu dziś, że mógłby mnie skrzywdzić i wykorzystać cholernie go zabolało. Obaj wiemy, że jestem ostatnią osobą, dla której chciałby źle i nigdy nie dotknąłby mnie w sposób, na który nie wyrażę zgody.

\- To prawda.. - Jongsoo przyznał blondynowi rację, bo jego brat miał naprawdę bliską relację z Minem i zawsze dbał o jego bezpieczeństwo, czasem nawet lepiej niż on sam.

I może to właśnie był problem? Może młodszy bliźniak czuł się źle z tym, że nie był w stanie zadbać o swojego chłopaka tak dobrze, jak robił to jego brat?

\- Porozmawiaj z nim jutro i przeproś go, dobrze? - Minhyuk poprosił cichutko. - Dobrze wiesz, że nienawidzę, kiedy dwie najważniejsze dla mnie osoby się kłócą - dodał, wydymając dolną wargę i spoglądając smutno na swojego chłopaka.

\- Dobrze, ale do Busan na pewno za niego nie pojadę - burknął, na co jego chłopak przewrócił jedynie oczami. - Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił, Minnie? - Jongsoo uśmiechnął się łagodnie, kiedy smutny wyraz twarzy Mina prędko przerodził się na triumfalny, bo blondyn doskonale wiedział, że znów postawił na swoim.

\- Na pewno nie całowałbyś mnie teraz na dobranoc - Minhyuk zachichotał, kiedy brunet złączył ich nosy, po czym delikatnie je o siebie otarł, a następnie złożył czuły pocałunek na ustach blondyna.

To był ich codzienny zwyczaj - przed snem żegnali się buziakiem, który rozpoczynali od uroczego pocierania się czubkami nosów. Minhyuk rozpływał się wtedy w ramionach młodszego o kilka miesięcy mężczyzny i pozwalając, aby ten oplótł go silnymi ramionami, zasypiał niemalże natychmiast. Tak było i tym razem.

×××

Gorący strumień spływał z baterii prysznicowej prosto na kark oraz ramiona znajdującego się pod nim bruneta. Jooheon, podpierając się dłonią o ścianę, czuł jak jego spięte przez cały dzień mięśnie, powoli się rozluźniają, a całe jego ciało się odpręża. Odbył dzisiaj w pracy rozmowę z bratem, która zdecydowanie nie była łatwa dla nich obu i teraz nie potrafił pozbyć się z głowy jego słów. Cholernie bolało go, że Jongsoo nadal mu nie wierzył i wziął stronę tej przebiegłej suki. Co jednak bolało go bardziej, to fakt, że Soo uważał go za takiego potwora, który skrzywdziłby Minhyuka.

Jooheon nie był święty. Popełnił wiele błędów w życiu, nie raz lądując na policyjnym komisariacie. Wdał się w nieciekawe towarzystwo, próbował nielegalnych rzeczy. Ogółem mówiąc - spędził nastoletnie życie dość ekstremalnie. Jednak dopiero na studiach poczuł pewnego rodzaju wolność. Nie było już przy nim, czy raczej przy nich, rodziców, a stolica stała przed nimi otworem. Bracia mieli własne mieszkanie, w którym mogli urządzać imprezy, bawić się do rana, sprzątać kiedy mieli na to czas i ochotę, ale przede wszystkim - mogli zapraszać do domu kogo tylko chcieli bez zbędnych pytań, dlaczego jakaś dziewczyna, czy też chłopak w środku nocy skradał się do pokoju Joo. Zaznali dorosłego życia, a to jedynie ich do siebie zbliżało coraz bardziej. Zawsze mogli na sobie polegać, wspierali się i doskonale uzupełniali. Wieczorami uczyli się razem na sesje, gotowali na przemian, zakupy także dzielili na dwoje. Mieli wspólnych przyjaciół, którzy często ich odwiedzali, a czasem wyciągali na wieczorne drinki do baru lub późną kolację w pobliskiej restauracji. Owszem, spędzali też czas ze swoim towarzystwem, a najczęściej weekendy, kiedy to Jooheon bawił się i pił do nieprzytomności na imprezach, a Jongsoo w nieco kulturalniejszy sposób upijał się ze znajomymi w ich mieszkaniach.

Żyło im się naprawdę dobrze, do czasu kiedy w życiu Soo pojawiła się ta przeklęta dziewczyna.

Starszy bliźniak od razu miał co do niej złe przeczucie, ale Jongsoo był tak cholernie zakochany. Był typem osoby, która od razu dawała całego siebie, jeżeli chodziło o związki i zawsze wszystko brał na poważnie. Rozpieszczał swoją drugą połowę, a także traktował, jakby była najważniejszą osobą na świecie. Jooheon często mu tego zazdrościł, bo on sam bał się związków i zobowiązań. Jednak ona od samego początku nie przypadła mu do gustu i jego młodszy bliźniak doskonale o tym wiedział, lecz wciąż powtarzał, aby Joo dał jej szansę. No i tak też zrobił, czego do tej pory gorzko żałował. Dziewczyna wyszła tego popołudnia z pokoju Soo jedynie w czerwonym staniku, a także jeansowych spodenkach. Brunet starał się nie skupiać na niej swojej uwagi, tylko wpatrywał się w rozłożone na stoliku przed nim notatki, jednak ona stanęła tuż za nim i zaczęła masować jego spięte łopatki, szepcząc mu do ucha jakieś bzdury. Jooheon naprawdę próbował się jej pozbyć, chciał nawet zachować tę sytuację tylko pomiędzy nimi, żeby tylko nie odbierać bratu szczęścia, które dostarczała mu ta wiedźma, ale to nic nie dało. Szatynka usiadła na jego kolanach, zaczęła się do niego dobierać, powtarzając w kółko, że na pewno tego chce, w końcu każdy na uczelni wie o tym, jak dobrym kochankiem jest. Żadne protesty do niej nie docierały, więc młody student zmuszony był użyć siły. Chwytając ją za nadgarstki i przyszpilając do kanapy, wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby, że nie chce jej tutaj więcej widzieć i ma zniknąć z życia jego brata raz na zawsze, ale wchodzący do domu Jongsoo zinterpretował to w zupełnie inny sposób. Mało tego, dziewczyna słysząc, że jej chłopak otwiera drzwi wejściowe, zaczęła krzyczeć i wyrywać się, jakby Jooheon próbował ją.. wykorzystać.

Brunet nie sądził, że jego własny brat kiedykolwiek spojrzy na niego z takim obrzydzeniem, z tak ogromnym zawodem, a może też i strachem.

Nie mógł jednak zrobić nic, aby udowodnić swoją niewinność. W związku z tym - relacja z bratem jedynie pogarszała się z dnia na dzień, aż wreszcie całkowicie legła w gruzach. Teraz poza pracą, wspólnym nazwiskiem i mieszkaniem nie łączyło ich już nic. Dzisiejsze przeprosiny brata, jak najbardziej szczere, bardzo go zaskoczyły. Pożałował nawet, że wcześniej zadzwonił do ojca, który tuż po ich rozmowie KAZAŁ Jongsoo zastąpić brata w wyjeździe do Busan. Jooheon wiedział, że wycelował prosto w czułe miejsce brata, ale po wczorajszej kłótni zasłużył sobie na to. Starszy nie uważał się za ulubieńca rodziców, jednak Soo miał odmienne zdanie i często bywał zazdrosny o ich relację. W końcu wystarczyło tylko słowo, a oni spełniali każdą jego zachciankę, często zaniedbując potrzeby drugiego syna, bądź też wysługując się nim, aby naprawił błędy brata. Dlatego też, kiedy Joo przedstawił ojcu sytuację, ten natychmiast zmusił młodszego bliźniaka, aby przejął jego obowiązki i to on pojechał do klienta, dogadać się odnośnie projektu poddasza.

Takim też sposobem, znajdował się właśnie całkiem sam w mieszkaniu, biorąc relaksujący i odświeżający prysznic, po ciężkim dniu pełnym pracy.

Jego myśli znów powędrowały do wydarzeń z przeszłości, a mianowicie do dnia, w którym poznał Minhyuka. Nie była to wyjątkowa historia, w końcu studencka impreza w stylu amerykańskiego karaoke to nic specjalnego. Jednak, jak się później okazało, blondyn wcale nie był taki zwyczajny. Jooheon z piwem w dłoni, przyglądał mu się niczym zahipnotyzowany, gdy ten wraz z przyjacielem, Kihyunem, stali na scenie i śpiewali wspólnie piosenkę, śmiejąc się do mikrofonu i do wiwatujących im ludzi. Chłopak był wtedy przekonany, że to najpiękniejszy uśmiech, jaki kiedykolwiek widział i gdy tylko lekko pijany duet zszedł ze sceny, odnalazł blondyna, aby móc spędzić z nim resztę wieczoru. Ku jego zaskoczeniu - rozmawiali dosłownie cały czas, a tematy zdawały się nie mieć końca. Tańczyli w tłumie, głośno się śmiejąc, gdy ktoś na scenie dawał z siebie wszystko, chociaż nie miał zbyt wielkiego talentu muzycznego. Trzymali się za dłonie, aby się nie zgubić, co było niemożliwe i na sam koniec - pożegnali się, wymieniając numerami telefonów. Nie skończyli w łóżku, jak na początku zakładał Joo. Zamiast tego, zaczęli pisać ze sobą, spotykać się po zajęciach, a czasem wspólnie z nich uciekać.

_Poznawali się, prędko zaprzyjaźnili, a z czasem - zakochali się w sobie._

Jooheon nie widział świata poza Minhyukiem i obaj doskonale o tym wiedzieli. Chłopak jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się w ten sposób i był gotowy zrezygnować ze wszystkiego, aby tylko Min był jego. Jednak jego lęk przed zobowiązaniem brał nad nim górę. Starszy bliźniak nie miał pewności, czy blondyn czuje to samo, a nie chcąc go stracić na zawsze, nigdy nie zrobił kroku naprzód. Przez całe cztery miesiące obaj flirtowali ze sobą, dogryzali sobie i dokuczali. Raz w tygodniu chodzili też na mini randki w kawiarni po drugiej stronie Seulu, a nawet imprezowali we dwoje. Dopiero, gdy kończył się drugi semestr i para musiała pożegnać się na dłuższy czas - Jooheon pocałował Mina, po czym kazał mu na siebie poczekać i wsiadł do taksówki, która zawiozła go prosto do mieszkania, z którego wraz z bratem wrócili do Daegu. To rozstanie pomogło mu zrozumieć, że blondyn naprawdę zawładnął jego sercem i jeżeli tylko starszy o kilka miesięcy chłopak da mu szansę - ten zrobi wszystko, aby jej nie zmarnować.

Serce waliło mu, jak oszalałe, gdy na pierwszym wykładzie, swojego trzeciego już roku, w drzwiach sali stanął Minhyuk. Do tej pory nie mieli razem żadnych zajęć, więc to było zdecydowanie coś ekscytującego, plus - po długich tygodniach rozłąki wreszcie mógł zobaczyć go na żywo. Dla blondyna to także był szok, bo ujrzał nie jednego Jooheona, ale dwóch. Min nie miał pojęcia, że jego przyjaciel ma bliźniaka - owszem, słyszał o bracie, ale to tylko tyle. Nieśmiało dosiadł się do nich, nie bardzo wiedząc jak powinien się zachować i Jongsoo prędko rozluźnił go, oraz oczarował swoim urokiem. Joo nie był głupi, ani też ślepy. Znał swojego brata lepiej niż samego siebie i widział ten błysk w jego oku, gdy rozmawiał z blondynem.

Dlatego też, chcąc odpokutować za coś, czego tak naprawdę nie zrobił - pozwolił, aby Jongsoo rozkochał w sobie Mina i mógł być szczęśliwy u jego boku.

Sam wrócił do imprezowania niemalże każdego dnia, a także sypiania z kim popadnie, tylko po to, aby zniechęcić do siebie blondyna, ale także, aby o nim po prostu zapomnieć. Wiedział, że potraktował go źle, dając mu fałszywą nadzieję, lecz czuł, że tak będzie lepiej. Minhyuk zasługiwał na kogoś, kto będzie w stanie się nim zaopiekować i uszczęśliwiać go na każdym kroku, a Jongsoo doskonale spełniał tę rolę już od trzech lat. Owszem, bolało go, gdy widział, jak czule się całują, bądź też spędzają leniwie dnie na kanapie, wtuleni w siebie. W głębi duszy wiedział jednak, że i tak nie zasługiwał na kogoś tak dobrego. Nauczył się już żyć z faktem, że osoba, która tak wiele dla niego znaczyła i nadal znaczy, nigdy nie będzie jego. Nauczył się żyć z faktem, że czeka go samotność, która pomału także zaczynała go już przytłaczać.

Jooheon wyszedł wreszcie z pod prysznica, nie mogąc znieść tego co działo się w jego głowie. Od wczoraj myślał i wspominał zdecydowanie za dużo. Wytarł więc ciało białym ręcznikiem, umył zęby, przyglądając się swojemu lustrzanemu odbiciu, a potem wszedł do swojej sypialni, gdzie zastał jeden, wielki burdel. Brudne ubrania walały się po podłodze, zmieszane razem z czystymi. Łóżko było niepościelone, a na szafce nocnej czekał tygodniowy komplet naczyń do mycia. Brunet westchnął ciężko, zdając sobie sprawę, że jak zwykle cały tydzień robił bajzel, tylko po to, aby pół soboty go potem sprzątać. Dzisiaj jednak nie był w nastroju, aby w ogóle zacząć cokolwiek robić, czy też szukać czystych ubrań. Zamiast tego, wyszedł z sypialni, z ręcznikiem owiniętym wokół jego bioder i pokonał dystans dzielący go od pokoju jego brata. Tam wszedł jak do siebie i uśmiechnął się pod nosem, widząc na łóżku świeżo wyprane dresy Soo, a także kilka jego służbowych koszul. Minhyuk musiał przed wyjściem do pracy nastawić jeszcze pralkę oraz suszarkę. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym zbyt długo, Jooheon chwycił za grafitowe spodnie i pomału na siebie włożył, nie dbając nawet o to, aby znaleźć jakąkolwiek bieliznę. Sięgnął po ręcznik, który niechlujnie rzucił na łóżko i zaczął wycierać nim wciąż mokre włosy, po czym przewiesił go przez szyję i przeczesał palcami naturalnie kręcone kosmyki.

Gotowy, aby wrócić do siebie i uczesać się, a potem spędzić resztę dnia w łóżku - wyszedł na korytarz, gdzie zatrzymało go głośne burczenie w brzuchu. Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko, zdając sobie sprawę, że praktycznie nic dzisiaj nie jadł. Dlatego też zszedł leniwie po schodach, chowając dłonie w kieszeniach dresów i kiedy stanął na ciepłych kafelkach, kilka kroków przed kuchnią, usłyszał trzask drzwi wejściowych. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, gotowy podroczyć się z Minem, lecz nie dane mu było nawet wypowiedzieć słowa, kiedy tylko blondyn wszedł do pomieszczenia dziennego.

\- Hej, już jestem - uśmiechnął się do stojącego cały czas w tym samym miejscu oraz przyglądającego mu się Joo i zdjął z siebie ciepłą kurtkę z logo jego własnej kwiaciarni. - Wziąłeś prysznic - stwierdził, widząc ręcznik wokół szyi mężczyzny, jego nagą klatkę piersiową i wilgotne, kręcone włosy. - Dawno wróciłeś do domu? Telefon padł mi jeszcze przed południem, a potem nie miałem gdzie, ani jak go naładować, więc przepraszam jeżeli dzwoniłeś, albo pisałeś - westchnął, chowając buty i kurtkę do szafy. - To wesele było chyba jednym z najtrudniejszych zamówień, jakie mieliśmy. Właściwie to panna młoda była cholernie marudna, ale po części ją rozumiem, też chciałbym, żeby nasz ślub był idealny - zaśmiał się uroczo, zmniejszając dzielący ich dystans. - Która jest godzina? Joo już pojechał? - spytał niewinnie, kładąc dłonie na biodrach bruneta, aby następnie wtulić się w jego klatkę piersiową i ułożyć wygodnie brodę na ramieniu.

\- Huh? - Jooheon otworzył szeroko oczy, kiedy dotarło już do niego co się dzieje. - Minnie, ja.. - zaczął, lecz po raz kolejny głośne burczenie w brzuchu dało o sobie znać, rozśmieszając blondyna. Musnął wargami ramię, jak mu się zdawało, swojego chłopaka, po czym odsunął się lekko, aby spojrzeć mu w prosto w oczy. - Tyle razy ci mówiłem, żebyś jadł w pracy, dlaczego nigdy mnie nie słuchasz, hm? - uniósł brwi ku górze, czekając na odpowiedź, lecz Jooheon był zbyt zahipnotyzowany jego bliskością, aby cokolwiek odpowiedzieć.

To naprawdę nic nowego, ani też dziwnego, że Minhyuk pomylił go z jego bratem - w końcu zdarzało się to już wiele razy, poza tym wyglądali identycznie. Szczególnie w tej chwili, kiedy zwykle proste i wystylizowane włosy Joo, opadały teraz naturalnymi falami na jego czoło, wpadając do pozbawionych soczewek oczu, a do tego miał na sobie spodnie Soo, które Min sam rano uprał. Starszy bliźniak doskonale wiedział, że powinien to przerwać. Wiedział, że powinien, jak zawsze, wyprowadzić przyjaciela z błędu oraz powiedzieć, że to przecież on, a nie Jongsoo, ale coś w środku nie pozwalało mu tego zrobić. To pierwszy raz od trzech lat, kiedy byli ze sobą tak blisko i brunet stracił nad samym sobą całkowitą kontrolę. Chciał uśmiechnąć się smutno i wyjaśnić, że Soo jednak go dzisiaj zastąpił i wróci dopiero jutro, lecz nie był nawet w stanie otworzyć ust, żeby coś z siebie wydusić.

\- Zamówmy coś do jedzenia, hm? - zaproponował Min, nieświadomy jaką stojący przed nim Jooheon, prowadzi teraz wewnętrzną walkę z samym sobą. - W lodówce nie ma nic specjalnego, a ja jestem zbyt zmęczony, żeby coś przygotować - westchnął, opierając swoje czoło, o czoło młodszego o kilka miesięcy mężczyzny.

Brunet wstrzymał oddech, zaciskając mocno powieki, podczas, gdy Minhyuk po prostu zamknął oczy, relaksując się w ramionach, jak mu się zdawało, swojego chłopaka.

\- Rozmawiałeś z Joo? - zagadnął po chwili ciszy. - Jesteś strasznie spięty, wszystko okej? - blondyn znów odsunął się, żeby móc spojrzeć stojącemu przed nim mężczyźnie w oczy. - Dziwnie się zachowujesz - stwierdził, wydymając dolną wargę. - Coś poszło nie tak? Przeprosiłeś go, tak jak mi obiecałeś? - Jooheon wymusił uśmiech i skinął prędko głową, po czym pozwolił sobie w końcu objąć Mina i zamknąć go w swoich ramionach.

Mógł się tego spodziewać. Jongsoo nigdy nie wyciągnąłby do niego ręki jako pierwszy, nawet jeżeli nie miał racji i posunął się zdecydowanie za daleko. To zawsze Minhyuk prosił go, lub wręcz kazał mu naprawić relację z bratem poprzez rozmowę, czy zwykłe przeprosiny. To zawsze Minhyuk o nim myślał i dbał o jego samopoczucie. To od zawsze był Minhyuk.

\- Leć pod prysznic, a ja zamówię coś dobrego do jedzenia, okej? - zaproponował nagle, sunąc opuszkami palców po białej, jedwabnej koszuli blondyna, którą ten miał na sobie. - Co powiesz na chińszczyznę?

\- Brzmi idealnie - mruknął Min, muskając wrażliwą szyję Joo swoimi wargami. - A co potem?

\- Hmm - brunet udał zamyślonego, dzięki czemu blondyn znów przeniósł na niego swoje spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się, przygryzając dolną wargę. - Potem pójdziemy do salonu, włączymy jakiś film i.. - urwał, czując jak starszy ociera o siebie ich nosy.

\- I? - szepnął prosto w usta Jooheona, ocierając o siebie ich wargi, doprowadzając młodszego do szaleństwa.

\- I na pewno zaśniesz po kilku minutach - dokończył, rozśmieszając swojego przyjaciela, który owinął ramiona wokół jego szyi i złączył ich usta w czułym pocałunku. Mężczyzna poczuł jak miękną mu kolana i musiał umocnić uścisk na biodrach blondyna, aby nie stracić równowagi.

_Minęły trzy, długie lata od kiedy poczuł usta Mina na swoich po raz pierwszy, a zarazem i - na długi długi czas - ostatni._

Jooheon wiedział, że to co robi może zdawać się okrutne i samolubne. Miał świadomość, że jeżeli to wyjdzie na jaw, może stracić zaufanie jedynej osoby, na której najbardziej mu zależało, ale mężczyzna nie myślał teraz do końca racjonalnie. Poza tym, to tylko niewinny buziak i wspólny wieczór przed telewizorem - nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy robili wspólnie, którąś z tych rzeczy. Do niczego innego i tak po między nimi nie dojdzie, a nawet jeśli starszy by czegoś próbował, brunet był pewien, że będzie w stanie w porę przerwać.

×××

\- Wygodnie? - spytał szeptem Joo, całując Mina w sam czubek głowy, kiedy starszy ułożył się pomiędzy jego nogami i wtulił w klatkę piersiową, chowając głowę w zagłębieniu jego szyi, pod takim kątem, aby mógł również widzieć telewizję.

\- Mmm - blondyn mruknął jedynie w odpowiedzi, ciesząc się bliskością swojego chłopaka oraz zaciągając się zapachem jego świeżo wypranej koszulki.

Jooheon mógłby się do tego przyzwyczaić. Wracać codziennie z pracy i razem ze swoim partnerem zjeść obiad, rozmawiając o wszystkim i o niczym. Opowiadać o tym, jak minął mu dzień, co robił w pracy, a także słuchać godzinami, jak jego druga połowa mówi z błyskiem w oku o swoich codziennych zajęciach. Wspólnie sprzątać, aby potem leniwie spędzić wieczór przed telewizorem w przyjemnej ciszy. Jednak, kiedy wyobrażał sobie taką zwykłą codzienność, jedyna osoba, którą miał w głowie to Minhyuk. To z nim chciał robić te wszystkie rzeczy, zupełnie jak dzisiaj.

Blondyn nie spieszył się, kiedy poszedł pod prysznic, tylko spokojnie relaksował po ciężkim dniu pracy. A, gdy pół godziny później zszedł na dół ubrany w ulubione dresy i kilka rozmiarów za duży sweter, Jooheon czekał już na niego w jadalni, rozkładając na stole dwa nakrycia oraz gorące jedzenie, które chwilę wcześniej przywiózł dostawca. Minhyuk uśmiechnął się pod nosem, zmniejszając ich dystans i przytulił się do pleców, jak mu się zdawało, ukochanego, oplatając dłonie wokół jego tali. Brunet nie potrafił pozbyć się tego śmiesznego uczucia, które towarzyszyło mu, gdy tylko blondyn zbliżał się do niego, czy też dotykał lub całował. Więc, kiedy usta starszego odnalazły skrawek skóry, tuż nad kołnierzykiem luźnej koszulki, którą wreszcie na siebie włożył, całe jego ciało zadrżało. Nie dając jednak nic po sobie poznać, obrócił się do niego przodem i musnął czule jego policzek, po czym odsunął krzesło, aby przyjaciel mógł usiąść. Zjedli, cały czas rozmawiając. Minhyuk opowiadał o dzisiejszym weselu, które niemalże doprowadziło go do szaleństwa, Joo zaś o tym co robił w pracy, zmieniając wszystko na perspektywę swojego brata. Udawanie Soo wcale nie było trudne, bo Min sprawiał, że słodko się uśmiechał, przyglądał mu się łagodnie i zachowywał jak zakochany kretyn - czyli dokładnie tak, jak jego młodszy bliźniak. Jedyne co go denerwowało, to wpadające mu do oczu włosy i okulary brata, które miał na nosie zamiast niebieskich soczewek, z którymi zwykle się nie rozstawał.

No i tak, po wspólnym sprzątaniu brudnych naczyń i pustych pojemników, oraz kilku przelotnych, niewinnych buziakach, wylądowali na jednej z kanap w salonie. Jooheon trzymał w lewej dłoni pilot, drugą zaś wplótł w puszyste włosy przyjaciela i głaskał go czule, oraz bawił się blond kosmykami. Nic nie mówił, nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Słuchał jedynie z łagodnym uśmiechem, kiedy Min komentował cichutko sceny filmu, który wybrali lub chichotał rozkosznie z tych najmniej śmiesznych dialogów. Cieszył się chwilą, bo zdawał sobie sprawę, że taka okazja nie przydarzy się drugi raz.

_Czuł wyrzuty sumienia, jednak pragnienie bycia blisko osoby, którą szczerze się kocha była o wiele większa._

Owszem, kiedy Jongsoo wyjeżdżał, a Minhyuk nie mógł zasnąć sam, często spędzali wieczory w salonie i rozmawiali, aż starszy usnął, bądź też oglądali coś razem do momentu, kiedy głowa blondyna opadła bezwładnie na ramię Joo. Jednak, to nie było to samo. Wtedy zawsze utrzymywał swój dystans, siedział na drugim końcu kanapy i przede wszystkim - trzymał ręce przy sobie. Dzisiaj, chociaż przez jeden wieczór, mógł poczuć jak to jest być z Minem, a przez to żałował decyzji, którą podjął trzy lata temu i pragnął go jeszcze bardziej niż dotychczas.

Prawda była taka, że blondyn do samego końca czekał na jakikolwiek gest ze strony Jooheona i brunet doskonale o tym wiedział. Jongsoo był rozkoszny, czarujący i niezwykle opiekuńczy, wyglądał identycznie jak jego brat i mogło się zdawać, że był lepszym kandydatem na partnera, lecz to nie w nim zakochał się Minhyuk. Z czasem nauczył się z nim żyć, a potem także i go pokochał, lecz w tyle jego głowy ciągle krążył starszy bliźniak. Rozpamiętywał ich randki, wspólne wieczory spędzone na oglądaniu seriali i wygłupianiu się w pokoju blondyna, a także imprezowanie, gdyż obaj byli duszami towarzystwa. Każdy ruch, gest i zachowanie Soo porównywał do jego brata, doskonale wiedząc, że Jooheon zachowałby się w danej sytuacji zupełnie inaczej. Musiał minąć ponad rok, aby blondyn się tego oduczył, zdając sobie sprawę, że to nie fair i czas zamknąć rozdział z Joo, gdyż tamten ewidentnie go nie chciał.

_Mimo to, po trzech latach w szczęśliwym związku, wciąż przyłapywał się na tym, że nawet w intymnych sytuacjach doszukiwał się w Soo czegoś, co miał w sobie i mógł dać mu tylko Jooheon._

Minhyuk ocknął się niespodziewanie z głębokich przemyśleń. Czuł wyrzuty sumienia, że nawet po tylu latach nie potrafił się pozbyć z głowy starszego bliźniaka. Odpychając się dłońmi od klatki piersiowej bruneta, podniósł się łagodnie, aby móc spojrzeć swojemu chłopakowi w oczy i kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały - natychmiast złączył ich usta w delikatnym pocałunku. Czuł, że Jongsoo reagował inaczej - czuł zmianę w jego zachowaniu i dziwnego rodzaju spięcie. Czuł, że coś może być nie tak, ale nie dopuszczał do siebie tej myśli, bo jednocześnie, gdy patrzył w oczy oczy młodego mężczyzny, znajdował w nich ten blask, którego od trzech lat uparcie poszukiwał bez skutku.

Jooheon zaś zatracał się w pocałunku, który był zarazem tak słodki i rozkoszny, ale jakże grzeszny i niebezpieczny. Muskał wargi starszego o kilka miesięcy mężczyzny czule i z wielką ostrożnością - jakby jeden ostrzejszy ruch mógł sprawić mu krzywdę. W końcu oderwał się od niego, aby złapać powietrze, gdyż przez cały ten czas wstrzymywał oddech i znów spojrzał w błyszczące oczy przyjaciela. Bez słowa obserwował, jak blondyn podnosi się i zmienia ich pozycję tak, aby mógł usiąść okrakiem na udach Joo. Następnie przygryzł dolną wargę, czując jego niespodziewaną bliskość. Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe i był pewien, że Minhyuk jest w stanie to poczuć, gdyż obie dłonie trzymał teraz na klatce piersiowej bruneta. Patrzyli sobie w oczy, nie mówiąc ani słowa, lecz były one po prostu zbędne. Poliki blondyna zdobiły piękne rumieńce, a jego spierzchnięte usta były lekko rozchylone. Jooheon był niczym zahipnotyzowany pięknem drugiego mężczyzny. Min na co dzień wyglądał zjawiskowo, lecz teraz po prostu zapierał dech w piersi. Może był to wytwór jego wyobraźni, może adrenalina tak na niego działała, a może po prostu naprawdę tak było.

Brunet uniósł niepewnie dłoń, aby móc odgarnąć kosmyki z oczu starszego, po czym musnął opuszkami jego ciepły policzek. Czekał, aż Minhyuk coś powie, czekał aż odskoczy od niego zlękniony, zdając sobie sprawę, że to nie jego chłopak go teraz dotyka, a jego brat bliźniak, lecz tak się nie stało. Byli blisko siebie, obaj zbyt zmęczeni i oczarowani sobą nawzajem, aby myśleć teraz racjonalnie. Jooheon czuł że tracił nad sobą kontrolę i wystarczy tylko jedno słowo Mina, aby zapomniał o istnieniu swojego brata na tę jedną noc. Minhyuk natomiast uparcie brnął w to dalej. Przekonany, że w końcu odnalazł w Soo to coś, czego do tej pory potrafił się doszukać jedynie w Joo, nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że jest tutaj z kim innym niż Jongsoo.

\- Jesteśmy w mieszkaniu sami - wyszeptał niespodziewanie, lekko zachrypniętym i drżącym głosem Min, a Jooheon widząc jego zakłopotany wzrok zareagował niemalże od razu.

Brunet chwycił podbródek starszego w dwa palce i patrząc mu głęboko w oczy zbliżył ich twarze do siebie. Przyglądali się sobie przez moment, prowadząc pozbawioną słów dyskusję i starszy z bliźniaków złączył ich nosy, aby móc lekko otrzeć o siebie ich czubki - tak, jak zawsze robił to Jongsoo. Minhyuk uśmiechnął się, sunąc dłońmi po silnych ramionach swojego chłopaka, a kiedy owinął palce wokół nadgarstków młodszego, pomału przeniósł jego dłonie na dolną część swoich pleców. Joo natychmiast złączył ich usta w kolejnym pocałunku, tym razem o wiele ostrzejszym, lecz wciąż niesamowicie czułym i jakże namiętnym. Przygryzł dolną wargę blondyna, prosząc o dostęp do środka, a ten natychmiast rozchylił usta, aby ich języki mogły się wreszcie spotkać i pieścić nawzajem. Jooheon niepewnie wsunął dłonie pod zbyt dużą bluzę kochanka i opuszkami muskał jego delikatną skórę, zyskując tym cichutkie westchnienia od starszego. Czuł, że ciśnienie rośnie mu z sekundy na sekundę i jest mu coraz cieplej. Pomału tracił też oddech, lecz nie potrafił się oderwać od Mina nawet na sekundę. Zatracał się w nim i pragnął czuć go jak najbliżej i jak najdłużej - przekonany, że to tylko sen, z którego za moment będzie musiał się wybudzić.

Blondyn zaś rozpływał się z każdym ruchem ich warg, z każdym dotykiem, który czuł na swojej skórze. Jego chłopak zdawał się być delikatniejszy niż zwykle, bardziej czuły, a zarazem dominujący na tyle, aby przejąć kontrolę nad pocałunkiem i całym ciałem Mina. Obojgu zaczynało braknąć tchu, lecz nie odrywali się od siebie nawet na krótką chwilę - obaj zbyt spragnieni i zbyt stęsknieni za swoją bliskością.

\- Min.. Min, Minnie.. - szeptał Jooheon, próbując przerwać pocałunek chociaż na moment, lecz bardzo niechętnie. Musiał jednak chwilę odetchnąć, złapać oddech, a także pozwolić sercu nieco się uspokoić. - Co mówiłeś? - dodał po chwili, kiedy ich czoła i nosy - wciąż złączone - ocierały się o siebie niecierpliwie.

\- Jesteśmy sami.. - powtórzył, muskając niedbale wargi Joo. - Stęskniłem się za tobą - dodał, chowając buzię w zagłębieniu szyi młodszego, czując jak jego poliki stają się coraz cieplejsze. Był tak cholernie nieśmiały, nawet po tylu latach w związku, wciąż rumienił się, gdy Jongsoo prawił mu komplementy, nie wspominając już o jakichkolwiek zbliżeniach, czy sprośnych rozmowach.

Jooheon westchnął lekko, kiedy niespodziewanie poczuł, jak Minhyuk składa drobne pocałunki na jego szyi. Od kiedy tylko pamiętał, marzył o tym, aby znaleźć się z przyjacielem w takiej sytuacji. Mieć go blisko siebie, móc całować, pieścić i słuchać jak bardzo za nim tęsknił, po całym tygodniu ciężkiej pracy. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy wiedział, że Min miał na myśli Jongsoo, lecz był zbyt oczarowany bliskością starszego, aby zejść teraz na ziemię i zderzyć się z bolesną rzeczywistością. Pragnął blondyna bardziej niż kogokolwiek i chociaż miał świadomość jakie konsekwencje to za sobą niesie - nie zamierzał się teraz wycofać. Pozwolił, aby Minhyuk wplótł długie palce w jego kręcone - pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu - włosy i przygryzał delikatnie skórę na wrażliwej szyi, natychmiast muskając zaczerwienione miejsce koniuszkiem języka. Odchylił głowę do tyłu, opierając ją o zagłówek kanapy i zacisnął powieki, wydając z siebie ledwie słyszalny jęk.

\- Minhyukkie.. - szepnął, wbijając palce w jego jedwabną skórę, kiedy starszy poruszył biodrami, ocierając się o krocze Jooheona. Jednak zanim brunet zdążył zareagować i dodać coś jeszcze, Min przyciągnął go do siebie i złączył ich usta w kolejnym pocałunku. Na początku czułym i niewinnym, lecz kiedy blondyn zaczął drażnić językiem górną wargę starszego bliźniaka, ten natychmiast go pogłębił, czując rosnący uśmiech kochanka.

Minhyuk poruszył biodrami po raz kolejny, tym razem boleśnie pomału, doprowadzając młodszego do szaleństwa. Jooheon jęknął prosto w usta blondyna, sunąc dłońmi po jego chudziutkiej tali i zatrzymując je na biodrach mężczyzny, aby mieć kontrolę nad jego ciałem i móc utrzymać go w miejscu. Niewiele to jednak dało, gdyż florysta nie dawał za wygraną i bez problemu ponowił swoją czynność. Starszy bliźniak czuł, że pierwszy raz to on traci głowę i przede wszystkim kontrolę. Minhyuk działał na niego jak nikt inny i całkowicie zawrócił mu w głowie. Był niczym narkotyk, od którego Heon uzależnił się niemalże od razu - wystarczyło go tylko spróbować, a w tym wypadku - pocałować.

\- Min, Minnie co robisz.. - wyszeptał Joo, nie przerywając pocałunku, ponieważ starszy nie przestawał i pomału zsuwając dłonie z bioder starszego na jego uda, które od razu mocno zacisnął.

Blondyn oderwał się na moment od swojego chłopaka, aby móc spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy. Jooheon z ledwością powstrzymał się od pełnego rozkoszy jęku, gdy tylko ujrzał jego rozpalone poliki, spierzchnięte usta i lekko roztrzepane włosy, a także błyszczące z podniecenia oczy. To pierwszy raz kiedy widział przyjaciela w takim stanie i mógł przysiąc, że to najpiękniejszy widok, jaki dany mu było kiedykolwiek oglądać. Chciał móc zatrzymać go tylko dla siebie i nie dzielić się nim z nikim innym. Pragnął ujrzeć jeszcze więcej i chociaż wciąż - co prawda nieudolnie - próbował nad sobą panować, to potrzeba złączenia się z Minem w jedność była o wiele większa. Brunet chciał go dotykać, pieścić i całować po całym jego ciele. Chciał szeptać mu słodkie, a zarazem sprośne słówka do ucha. Chciał mieć go pod sobą, zdyszanego i zarumienionego, wydającego z siebie okrzyki rozkoszy.

\- Stęskniłem się - powtórzył uparcie Minhyuk, sprowadzając Jooheona z powrotem do rzeczywistości. - I bardzo, ale to _bardzo_ cię dziś potrzebuję - blondyn wyszeptał mu prosto do ucha, przygryzając jego płatek, a następnie składając mokry całus na idealnie zarysowanej szczęce starszego bliźniaka.

Wszystko co wydarzyło się później Jooheon pamiętał jak przez mgłę, zamroczony dotykiem starszego, któremu całkowicie się poddał. Uniósł grzecznie obie ręce, kiedy Minhyuk chciał pozbyć się koszulki Jongsoo i nie zastanawiał się nad tym gdzie wylądowała, czując miękkie usta blondyna na swoich obojczykach. Pozwolił całować się i naznaczać nie tylko po szyi, ale i klatce piersiowej, wzdychając cicho, gdy Min wbijał ząbki w jego nadzwyczaj wrażliwą dziś skórę. Czuł się jak w niebie, a jego krocze z minuty na minutę dawało o sobie znać i członek rósł, boleśnie twardniejąc. Blondyn także zdawał się to poczuć, gdyż w jednej chwili całował szyję i zarys szczęki młodszego, a w kolejnej - osunął się na ziemię i uklęknął wygodnie, pomiędzy nogami Joo. To było niczym kubeł zimnej wody i Heon ocknął się, otwierając szeroko oczy, gdy Min sunął dłońmi po jego udach, masując przy tym ich wewnętrzną część.

\- Minhyuk.. - wydukał, nie będąc w stanie powiedzieć nic innego. Co chwila powtarzał tylko jego imię, bo wciąż nie dowierzał, że jest tu z nim i są o krok od uprawiania seksu na kanapie, którą zwykle Jongsoo uwielbiał nazywać swoją.

Mężczyzna podniósł wzrok, aby złączyć ich spojrzenia i zwilżając językiem dolną wargę - umieścił dłoń na twardym i zasłoniętym materiałem dresów członku Joo. Brunet syknął, odchylając głowę do tyłu i zacisnął zęby, żeby powstrzymać się od przekleństwa.

\- Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy zrobić coś nowego - szepnął niepewnie blondyn swoim zachrypniętym głosem i Jooheon skinął jedynie głową, czekając aż starszy przejdzie do czynów. Nie miał pojęcia jak wyglądało pożycie seksualne jego brata, ale w tej chwili nie chciał nawet o tym myśleć, świadom, że jest w stanie zapewnić Minowi cztery razy więcej rozkoszy i przyjemności.

Dłoń Minhyuka delikatnie masowała całą długość pulsującego penisa, druga zaś bawiła się gumką dresów, które miał na sobie młodszy mężczyzna. Para kochanków patrzyła sobie uparcie w oczy, a napięcie pomiędzy nimi rosło z sekundy na sekundę. Blondyn rozchylił delikatnie usta, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że jego chłopak nie ma na sobie bielizny, po czym wsunął chłodną dłoń pod materiał spodni bez problemu odnajdując twardego członka. Musnął opuszkami palców wrażliwą główkę i zsunął je wzdłuż - do samej podstawy. Jooheon przeklął pod nosem, zaciskając powieki i odchylił głowę do tyłu, opierając ją o zagłówek kanapy. Palce Mina delikatnie owinęły się wokół penisa, nie za mocno, ale wystarczająco solidnie, aby dostarczyć młodszemu niekontrolowanej rozkoszy, której tak potrzebował. Mężczyzna ruszał ręką we wręcz ślimaczym tempie, wyraźnie drażniąc Heona i kiedy wreszcie młodszy chciał poprosić, aby się z nim nie droczył - Minhyuk wyjął członka, zsuwając nieco gumkę spodni i wziął do buzi wilgotną już i zaczerwienioną główkę.

\- Cholera, Hyukkie - jęknął, łamiącym się głosem, gdyż nie tego się spodziewał. Podniósł głowę, aby ujrzeć grzeszny widok tuż przed sobą i kiedy tylko spojrzał blondynowi prosto w oczy, poczuł zawroty głowy. 

Jooheon nie do końca rozumiał co się z nim dzieje, ale zwykłe pieszczoty, które zwykle nie robiły na nim większego wrażenia, teraz zamieniały go w niedoświadczonego nastolatka, który nie radził sobie z najniewinniejszym dotykiem. Spierzchnięte usta mina, owinięte wokół jego członka zsuwały się coraz niżej, aby za moment jego język mógł przejechać po całej długości od podstawy, którą przytrzymywał dłonią - do samego czubka. Żaden z nich nie zrywał kontaktu wzrokowego, prowadząc dzięki temu bezgłośną i pozbawioną słów, ale za to pełną erotyzmu wymianę zdań. Minhyuk wolną dłonią odszukał nadgarstek kochanka i pomógł mu wpleść jego palce w swoje blond kosmyki, które starszy bliźniak prędko zacisnął. Dzięki temu sam mógł teraz kontrolować każdy ruch głowy starszego i dokładnie to zamierzał zrobić. Uniósł łagodnie biodra, nie chcąc przesadzić i sprawdzić jak daleko może się posunąć.

Florysta bez zbędnego problemu przyjmował każdy kolejny milimetr długości jego członka, więc z każdym kolejnym ruchem Jooheon pozwalał sobie na więcej. Minhyuk sprawiał, że chciał, aby to zbliżenie było przyjemne nie tylko dla niego, ale dla ich obojgu. Sprawiał, że martwił się o niego i nie chciał wyrządzić mu chociażby najmniejszej krzywdy. W jego oczach blondyn był delikatny i kruchy, a do tego tak kurewsko piękny niczym porcelanowa laleczka.

Im szybciej starszy z bliźniaków unosił biodra, tym bliżej upragnionego spełnienia się znajdował. Oczy trzymał zamknięte, usta zaś rozchylone, a głowa spoczywała na oparciu kanapy. Pieprzył usta przyjaciela pojękując cicho z rozkoszy, a ten dzielnie znosił każde pchnięcie, nie dbając już nawet o bałagan który powstawał wokół. Po brodzie leciała mu ślina, oczy zaś zaszkliły się od łez. Nie robił tego zbyt często, jednak chciał dać z siebie wszystko, aby jego - jak wciąż był przekonany - chłopak poczuł się dzięki niemu niczym w niebie. No i Jooheon dokładnie tak się czuł, powtarzając bez przerwy imię starszego, kiedy doszedł bez ostrzeżenia wprost do jego ust.

Stabilizując oddech, otworzył pomału oczy i uniósł głowę, aby spojrzeć na klęczącego przed nim blondyna i upewnić się, że wszystko okej. Min od razu złączył ich spojrzenia i językiem zlizał resztkę spermy, która spoczywała na jego dolnej wardze. Jooheon niemalże zawarczał i od razu chwycił za podbródek starszego, aby przyciągnąć go do siebie i złączyć ich usta w gorącym pocałunku. Brunet wciąż czuł słonawy posmak samego siebie, kiedy ich języki zaczęły pieścić się wzajemnie, lecz to sprawiało, że miał ochotę na więcej. Pragnął mieć kochanka pod sobą, móc całować całe jego ciało i posmakować także jego, sprawiając mu taką samą rozkosz, której doznał przed chwilą.

\- Znajdziesz jeszcze siłę, żeby zająć się mną? - wyszeptał Minhyuk, kiedy przerwali pocałunek i złączyli ze sobą czoła oraz nosy, które łagodnie się o siebie ocierały.

\- Zawsze. - odparł równie cicho, zanim znów pocałował blondyna i wciągnął go na swoje kolana, aby potem zwinnie podnieść się z Minem na rękach.

Starszy owinął długie ręce wokół szyi Jooheona, nogi zaś wokół jego bioder i chowając buzię w zagłębieniu jego szyi, pozwolił zanieść się na piętro wyżej. Brunet bez zawahania skręcił w stronę sypialni, którą florysta dzielił wraz z jego bratem i postawił go na ziemi, aby zamknąć za nimi drzwi i a także pomału pozbyć się wszelkich ubrać, które miał na sobie jego kochanek oraz on sam. Kiedy jednak odwrócił się w stronę w stronę blondyna, ten stał tuż przed łóżkiem i zerkając w stronę młodszego, pozbył się bluzy, którą miał na sobie. Heon stał w bez ruchu, obserwując uważnie Mina, kiedy ten bez słowa pozbywał się także spodni, ukazując swoje długie nogi oraz czarne, dopasowane bokserki.

Starszy bliźniak chciał spędzić więcej czasu na przyglądaniu się i podziwianiu pięknego ciała swojego kochanka, lecz ten miał zupełnie inne plany. Zrobił krok w stronę szafki nocnej, z której wyjął niewielką butelkę lubrykantu i rzucił prosto w ręce bruneta. Przygryzając dolną wargę wyciągnął dłoń, aby chwycić go za gumkę dresów i przyciągnąć bliżej siebie, po czym znów złączył ich usta w namiętnym i jakże niechlujnym pocałunku.

\- Nie musisz mnie przygotowywać, już to zrobiłem pod prysznicem - wystękał, nie odrywając się od swojego chłopaka. Chciał jak najszybciej czuć go na całym swoim ciele, a także mieć go w sobie.

Jooheon odpowiedział skinieniem głowy, a jego dłonie zsuwały się pomału z talii blondyna na jego pośladki. Oderwał się od spragnionych ust Mina, aby teraz to on mógł składać delikatne pocałunki na jego wrażliwej szyi oraz obojczykach. Chociaż bardzo pragnął - nie zostawiał zbędnych śladów, wiedząc doskonale, że to może wzbudzić podejrzenia brata. Pochylił się, aby jego język dosięgnął twardego sutka florysty i po raz pierwszy dziś z jego ust usłyszał głośny, ale jakże piękny jęk. Brunet wręcz zadrżał, czując jak jego penis na nowo zaczyna się budzić i kontynuował swoją czynność, wydobywając z przyjaciela piękną melodię, przepełnioną jękami i głośnymi westchnieniami. Chcąc usłyszeć jeszcze więcej, uklęknął przed starszym, po czym - pieszcząc wargami skórę tuż nad jego bokserkami - zsunął materiał do samych kostek, uwalniając twardego już członka swojego kochanka. Dłonie umieścił na tyle szczupłych ud i spoglądając w górę, aby złączyć swoje spojrzenie ze spojrzeniem Minhyuka - złożył delikatny pocałunek na samiutkim czubku penisa starszego.

\- Nie drocz się ze mną, nie zniosę tego - wyjęczał zachrypniętym głosem. - Nie dzisiaj.. - dodał szeptem, chwytając chłopaka za dłonie i podnosząc go z kolan.

Kiedy znów stanęli twarzą w twarz - Minhyuk chwycił go za kark i pocałował zachłannie, jakby zależało na tym całe jego życie. Nie uprawiali seksu przez dłuższy czas ze względu na brak czasu, czy też zmęczenie spowodowane długimi godzinami pracy. Nie zawsze byli w nastroju, a kiedy już mieli okazję - zasypiali na dole przed telewizorem, wtuleni w siebie na jednej z kanap. Blondyn czuł cholernie pożądanie, od kiedy tylko przekroczył próg domu i spojrzał w oczy swojego chłopaka. Było w nich coś innego, coś czego nie do końca rozumiał i nie potrafił odczytać, ale był pewien, że jeżeli dziś wreszcie nie poczuje go w sobie, po prostu oszaleje. Był o wiele bardziej śmiały niż zwykle, a także cholernie mu się spieszyło. Na dole pieścił młodszego, ale sam nie chciał być pieszczony. Minhyuk po prostu pragnął, żeby jego chłopak pieprzył go najlepiej jak tylko potrafi i to jak najszybciej.

\- Aż tak się za mną stęskniłeś? - sapnął Jooheon, przygryzając dolną wargę florysty, lecz ten w odpowiedzi przerwał pocałunek i kucnął, aby podnieść butelkę z lubrykantem, leżącą tuż obok jego bokserek. Zsunął także spodnie, które młodszy wciąż miał na sobie i pomógł mu pozbyć się ich odpychając je w kąt.

\- Chcę cię już poczuć.. - mruknął, patrząc w oczy starszego bliźniaka, jednocześnie wylewając na dłoń sporą ilość zawartości buteleczki, którą trzymał. - Głęboko w sobie - dokończył zdanie, chwytając lepką i wilgotną dłonią za członka bruneta, dokładnie rozsmarowując lubrykant po całej jego długości.

Heon wydał z siebie żałosny jęk, czując jak Min delikatnie masuje jego penisa, patrząc mu prosto w oczy i mówiąc mu uwodzicielsko takie rzeczy. Nie tracąc więc czasu, obrócił mężczyznę jednym ruchem tyłem do siebie. Położył dłonie na jego biodrach i całując czule jego ramię, otarł twardego i lepkiego członka o pośladki blondyna. Florysta wypiął się lekko, drocząc się z młodszym, przez co w mgnieniu oka wylądował na materacu z buzią dociśniętą do świeżej pościeli i tyłkiem wypięty w górę. Jooheon wspiął się na łóżku, górując nad mężczyzną i podparł się jedną dłonią, tuż obok głowy starszego, drugą zaś umieścił na jego talii, zjeżdżając niżej do twardego penisa. Błądził wargami po jego karku, a także i całych plecach, masując delikatnie wilgotny czubek i zyskując tym ciche jęki z ust Mina.

\- Na pewno jesteś przygotowany? - szepnął mu tuż nad uchem, które delikatnie przygryzł. - Nie chce zrobić ci krzywdy, Minnie - dodał głosem przepełnionym troską, co jedynie wywołało dreszcze na ciele blondyna.

\- Nie zrobisz, nigdy nie zrobiłbyś mi krzywdy - odparł florysta, zmieniając ich pozycję, tak aby mógł leżeć teraz pod brunetem na plecach.

Minhyuk oplótł ręce wokół szyi swojego chłopaka, zbliżając do siebie ich twarze, a następnie ocierając o siebie czubki ich nosów. Uśmiechnął się łagodnie, ukazując swoje białe ząbki i spojrzał prosto w oczy młodszego, od razu dostrzegając blask i podziw, którego wiecznie mu w Jongsoo brakowało. Nie zastanawiał się jednak na tym i chociaż miał świadomość, że nikt poza Jooheonem nie jest w stanie tak na niego spojrzeć - nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że jest o krok od uprawiania seksu właśnie z nim.

\- Zajmij się mną - poprosił, składając drobne buziaki na ustach bruneta. - Pieprz mnie najmocniej i najlepiej jak tylko potrafisz - dodał szeptem, przygryzając dolną wargę Heona i rozchylając szeroko nogi.

Joo zadrżał nie dowierzając, że mężczyzna jego marzeń i miłość jego życia właśnie nie do końca świadomie mu się oddaje. Z drugiej jednak strony, był przekonany, że Minhyuk dostrzegł w nim coś, czego brakowało jego bratu i gdzieś w tyle głowy czuł, że nie jest teraz z Jongsoo, a z jego bliźniakiem. Skinął więc głową, zahipnotyzowany pięknem blondyna i złączył ich usta w gorącym, ale jakże powolnym i namiętnym pocałunku. Ich wargi ocierały się o siebie leniwie, spragnione siebie nawzajem, a języki zgodnie współgrały nie walcząc o dominację. Jooheon uwolnił jedną dłoń, aby odnaleźć leżący gdzieś na łóżku lubrykant i nie odrywając się od kochanka otworzył go a następnie zaaplikował na dłoń i ślepo odszukał nieco rozluźnione, lecz wciąż ciasne wejście Mina. Delikatnie rozsmarował substancję wokół, przez co blondyn wzdychał cichutko prosto w jego usta. Pomału wsunął też dwa palce, aby upewnić się, czy nie skrzywdzi go w żaden sposób i w takim samym tempie wyjął je ze środka.

\- No dalej, pieprz mnie - jęknął błagalnie Minhyuk, wariując przez to jak czuły i nadzwyczaj ostrożny był jego chłopak. Owszem Jongsoo zwykle bywał delikatny, lecz dziś przechodził samego siebie. Zupełnie, jakby wciąż bał się, że jakimś cudem go uszkodzi.

\- Prezerwatywa? - zapytał, czując pewien niepokój, ale i podekscytowanie.

\- Nie chcę, przecież wiesz, że tego nie znoszę. Chcę czuć ciebie - odparł łagodnie blondyn, a Jooheon mruknął w odpowiedzi, składając w tym samym czasie mokre pocałunki na szyi starszego. - Jesteś dzisiaj zupełnie inny niż zwykle.. - dodał szeptem, odchylając głowę do tyłu i rozchylając szerzej nogi, aby Joo miał jak najlepszy dostęp. - Doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa najmniejszym dotykiem..

\- To źle? - starszy bliźniak usiadł na zgiętych kolanach, pomiędzy nogami Mina, aby lepiej mu się przyjrzeć. - Robię coś nie tak? - zadał kolejne pytanie, sunąc opuszkami palców, po wewnętrznej części ud blondyna, przez co jego członek drgnął delikatnie, a podniecenie zaczynało przejmować nad nim całkowitą kontrolę.

\- Doskonale - odpowiedział szeptem na pierwsze pytanie. - Jest doskonale, a ja zaczynam przez ciebie wariować - dodał, chwytając go za nadgarstki, aby znów przyciągnąć go do siebie i musnąć jego wargi, a następnie opleść ręce wokół szyi młodszego. - Pieprz mnie już, bo nie mam pojęcia jak długo jeszcze wytrzymam - sapnął, czując erekcję bruneta na swojej.

Jooheon musiał przyznać, że słysząc takie słowa z ust na co dzień niewinnego i nieśmiałego Minhyuka robiły na nim ogromne wrażenie. Jego głos był o wiele niższy niż zwykle, a lekka chrypka dodawała temu jedynie jeszcze więcej erotyzmu. Jego zaróżowione poliki, blond włosy, których kosmyki niechlujnie zakrywały całą poduszkę, spierzchnięte usta - widok ten sam w sobie zapierał dech w piersiach. A, żeby tego było mało florysta rozchylił szeroko nogi, tylko i wyłącznie dla niego, oddając mu się w całości, błagając przy tym o to, żeby wreszcie złączył ich ciała w jedno.

No i Jooheon nie zamierzał zwlekać ani sekundy dłużej.

Jedną dłoń pomału umieścił pomiędzy ich nagimi ciałami i chwycił obydwa członki, masując je delikatnie w dość ślimaczym tempie. Nie przestając, złożył gorący pocałunek na policzku starszego, a następnie na czubku jego nosa, drugim poliku, a także obu powiekach. Kiedy zbliżał się do kącika ust, nakierował swojego penisa na nawilżone wejście Mina. Łącząc ich usta w namiętnym pocałunku wsunął się pomału do środka, czując niekontrolowaną falę rozkoszy. Minhyuk wbił paznokcie w jego umięśnione ramiona i jęknął głośno wprost do ust młodszego. Jooheon także wydał z siebie jęk, przypominający nieco warknięcie, zatapiając się w gorącym wręcz wnętrzu swojego przyjaciela.

Dla obu było to zdecydowanie nowe doświadczenie. Heon pierwszy raz uprawiał seks bez prezerwatywy, Min zaś czuł wszystko dwa razy mocniej i dwa razy intensywniej, kiedy jego chłopak pomału poruszał się w nim, aby przyzywczaić mężczyznę do swojej wielkości. Zarówno florysta, jak i architekt mieli świadomość, że długo nie wytrzymają lecz chcieli nacieszyć się tym zbliżeniem nadłużej jak tylko mogli. Rozkosz i przyjemność, której doświadczali była wręcz nie do opisania. Brunet całował czule twarz, a także zarys szczęki i szyję straszego, podczas gdy blondyn umieścił dłonie na jego łopatach, chcąc czuć go jeszcze bliżej siebie, co było zdecydowanie fizycznie nie możliwe. Nogi pomału owinął wokół wąskiej talii Jooheona i niemalże wrzasnął, gdy ten niespodziewanie odnalazł jego prostatę i zaczął celować w nią z każdym pchnięciem. Pomału odnajdywali idealne tempo, nie zbyt szybkie, lecz pasujące im obojgu, przez co w pokoju dało się teraz słyszeć rónomierne skrzypnięcia łóżka, przyspieszony oddech Joo oraz coraz głośniejsze jęki i westchnienia florysty.

Minhyuk wił się i skomlał z rozkoszy, którą dostarczał mu jego kochanek. Mógł z ręką na sercu przysiąc, że jeszcze nigdy nikt nie zajął się nim tak dobrze jak dzisiaj zrobił to Joo. Przekonany, że wreszcie odnalazł w swoim chłopaku to, czego tak uparcie szukał od trzech lat - spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, kiedy osiągnął szczyt, brudząc ciepłą spermą ich brzuchy. Jęknął głośno wbijając paznokcie w plecy młodszego i zostawiając na nich bolesne, czerwone ślady zagryzł zęby na jego ramieniu, aby zapanować nad drżącym z rozkoszy ciałem i zawrotami głowy, które zaczęły go ogarniać. Jooheon oczarowany widokiem, który miał przed sobą i dźwiękami, które starszy z siebie wydawał pchnął jeszcze kilka razy, po czym sam doszedł obficie, zalewając przy tym wnętrze blondyna ciepłą spermą.

To było niczym sen. Obaj nie mogli złapać tchu i wtuleni w siebie sapali głośno, wciąż próbując zrozumieć co się właśnie stało. Każdy ruch, każdy dotyk, każde pchnięcie - wszystko odczuwali dwa razy mocniej niż zwykle. Gra wstępna sama w sobie była dla nich prztłaczająca od rozkoszy, lecz samo zbliżenie odebrało im po prostu mowę. To, co obaj czuli, kiedy tylko ich spojrzenia się spotkały, było nie do opisania. Zupełnie jakby mieli pewnego rodzaju więź, o której Minhyuk nie miał wcześniej zielonego pojęcia. Lecz, gdyby zastanowić się nad tym chwilę dłużej odpowiedź wydawała się bardzo prosta.

W końcu, gdy uprawia się seks z osobą, którą naprawdę i szczerze się kocha - wszystko odczuwa się lepiej, mocniej, intensywniej i tak też było w ich przypadku.

Jooheon wreszcie podniósł się na obu dłoniach i pomału wysunął z wnętrza przyjaciela, nie chcąc zrobić mu krzywdy. Minhyuk westchnął cichutko, otwierając ociężałe powieki, aby móc spojrzeć na przyglądającego mu się już bruneta. Na jego ustach zagościł piękny uśmiech, a jego duża dłoń powędrowała w stronę policzka młodszego, który delikatnie pogładził opuszkami. Joo zacisnął powieki, zatracając się w czułym dotyku, którego tylko Min był mu w stanie dostarczyć, tęskniąc już za jego bliskością.

\- Minnie.. - zagadnął ledwie słyszalnie, nieco zachrypniętym głosem.

\- Hm? - blondyn musnął czubek jego nosa wargami, a następnie oba policzki, które chwycił teraz w dłonie.

\- Kocham cię. - szepnął Jooheon, patrząc prosto w zaszklone od zmęczenia oczy ukochanego.

_Och jak dobrze było wreszcie wyrzucić to z siebie i powiedzieć mu prawdę, bez żadnych konsekwencji._

\- Mmm - mruknął rozanielony blondyn, wtulając się w ramiona młodszego i zamykając ociężałe powieki, kiedy zmieniał ich pozycję, tak aby obaj leżeli na miękkim materacu. - Ja ciebie też.. - owinął się wokół niego niczym koala i kilka sekund później po prostu zasnął, a Jooheon wraz z nim.

×××

Pierwsze co poczuł Minhyuk, gdy tylko się obudził, to palące promienie słoneczne, które wkradały się przez okno do środka sypialni. Mężczyzna jęknął przeciągle niezadowolony i marszcząc nos oraz mrużąc oczy odwrócił głowę w drugą stronę. Dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że silne ramiona trzymają go w miejscu i nie ma zbyt wiele swobody aby zmienić pozycję. Leżący tuż obok brunet uśmiechnął się łagodnie, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały i opuszkami palców odgarnął blond kosmyki z buzi starszego, nie mówiąc ani słowa. Ich ciała, splecione w jedność od wczoraj, kleiły się do siebie z nadmiaru potu, a także innych substancji, lecz to zdawało się grać najmniejszą rolę w danej chwili.

\- Dzień dobry - przywitał się Minhyuk swoim zdartym i zachrypniętym głosem. - Która godzina? - zagadnął, lecz w odpowiedzi otrzymał tylko delikatny całus, który chłopak złożył na czubku jego nosa, a następnie ciepłych wargach.

\- Nie mam pojęcia - mruknął wreszcie Jooheon, przyciągając Mina jeszcze bliżej siebie i chowając go w swoich ramionach. - Na pewno przed południem - dodał, zanurzając nos we włosach starszego i zaciągając się ich cynamonowym zapachem.

\- Zapomniałem naładować komórkę - westchnął florysta, układając się wygodnie i chowając buzię w zagłębieniu szyi swojego, jak mu się zdawało, chłopaka. - Może to i dobrze? Nikt nie wydzwania do mnie od rana i nie zrywa mnie z łóżka - westchnął błogo, gdy Heon zaczął głaskać go delikatnie po nagich plecach. - Muszę robić tak częściej, wyłączać telefon jak tylko wracam w piątek z pracy i włączać go dopiero w niedzielę wieczorem.

\- Mmm, bardzo dobry pomysł - zgodził się Jooheon, ciesząc się ostatnimi chwilami bliskości z blondynem na bardzo długi czas, a może i na zawsze. - Ostatnio się przepracowujesz - zauważył trafnie i obaj o tym wiedzieli. - Nie ma cię w domu dłużej niż zwykle, a kiedy już wracasz ciągle coś projektujesz i ustalasz, odpuść sobie trochę - zaproponował łagodnie, składając kolejny pocałunek, tym razem na czubku głowy florysty. - Nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało, dbaj o siebie Minnie - poprosił czule, zyskując mocniejszy uścisk wokół talii w odpowiedzi, a także delikatne cmoknięcia na jego zapełnionej maleńkimi śladami szyi.

\- Powinniśmy wziąć prysznic - zauważył, kompletnie zmieniając temat, ale miał stuprocentową rację. Ich klatki piersiowe kleiły się do siebie, a wokół wciąż unosił się zapach seksu. Świeża pościel nadawała się jedynie do wymiany.

\- Mmm - zgodził się Joo, całując czubek głowy starszego. - Możesz iść pierwszy - dodał cicho, nie chcąc wypuszczać Mina z objęć. - Nic cię nie boli? Może cię zaniosę? - zaproponował, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że po ostrzejszym seksie zawsze pozostaje odrobina bólu.

\- Możesz mnie zanieść, ale pod prysznic pójdziemy razem - Minhyuk podniósł głowę, aby spojrzeć swojemu chłopakowi w oczy i musnął delikatnie jego rozchylone wargi.

Jooheon, chociaż doskonale wiedział, że nie powinien posuwać się zbyt daleko, posłusznie wykonał polecenie kochanka, nie potrafiąc mu odmówić. Uważnie podniósł go z łóżka i zaniósł do toalety, gdzie ustawił temperaturę wody i wszedł pod prysznic jako pierwszy, wyciągając do blondyna dłoń, którą ten prędko złapał. Ciepła woda zmoczyła ich złączone ciała i pieściła delikatnie, kiedy para relaksowała się i cieszyła bliskością. Heon wreszcie chwycił za płyn do kąpieli i wmasował delikatnie w ciało blondyna, całując przy tym jego ramię. Minhyuk uśmiechając się łagodnie, zrobił to samo ze swoim chłopakiem, a kiedy piana spłynęła - złożył kolejny pocałunek na jego pulchnych wargach i wyłączył wodę. Osyszyli ciała ręcznikami, Minhyuk umył zęby, podczas gdy Jooheon użył jedynie płynu do płukania i wrócili do sypialni. Minhyuk nałożyuł świeżą parę bokserek, a także koszulkę, którą Jooheon miał wczoraj wieczorem na sobie, brunet zaś wciągnął jedynie dresy brata, znów nie dbając o bieliznę. Posyłając sobie łagodne uśmiechy i niewinne spojrzenia, zdjęli wspólnie pościel, aby nawlec nową. Nie rozmawiali zbyt wiele - ich oczy wyrażały więcej niż puste słowa.

Kiedy pokój nie był już w nieładzie, zeszli na dół, aby zjeść wspólnie śniadanie. Starszy bliźniak korzystał z każdej chwili, którą mógł spędzić jako chłopak Minhyuka, zazdroszcząc swojemu bratu i żałując decyzji, którą podjął trzy lata temu. Był świadom, że za kilka godzin będzie musiał wrócić do bolesnej rzeczywistości i nigdy już nie będzie miał szansy poczuć Mina w sposób, jaki zawsze pragnął. Wczorajszy wieczór i dzisiejszy poranek naprawdę wiele mu uświadomiły. Blondyn sprawiał, że młody architekt pragnął stabilizacji, szcześliwego związku i pewnego rodzaju rutyny z tą jedną, najważniejszą dla niego osobą.

Zbliżało się południe, kiedy obaj rozeszli się w swoje strony. Jooheon pod pretekstem, że czeka go dużo pracy zamknął się na moment w biurze, które dzielił na piętrze z bratem. Lecz, kiedy tylko usłyszał, że Minhyuk schodzi na dół z koszem pełnym prania, wymknął się do swojej sypialni. Nie mając nic lepszego do roboty, wziął się za sprzątanie burdelu, który stworzył przez ostatni tydzień. Znalazł nawet parę czystych jeansów i bokserek, które od razu na siebie włożył, a dresy brata rzucił na kupkę z resztą brudnych ubrań. Zebrałł wszystkie naczynia i ułożył na komodzie przy drzwiach, aby zabrać je za jednym razem na dół. Zmienił także pościel i pościelił łóżko. Na koniec prysnął odświeżaczem powietrza o zapachu drzewa sandałowego, które tak uwielbiał i dumny z siebie chwycił za koszulkę z czystej kupki ubrań, które wciąż musiał schować do szafy, a następnie wszedł do swojej toalety. Tam prędko odnalazł pudełko z soczewkami i włożył je uważnie do oczu, zmieniając ich kolor z ciemno-czekoladowego na błękitny. Nie czując się na siłach, aby znów myć głowę i pozbyć się w ten sposób loków, zaczesał je jedynie do góry odsłaniając czoło i dodając swojej twarzy surowego wyrazu. Umył też zęby, skoro nie zrobił tego w toalecie brata i nie psując fryzury, nałożył koszulkę.

W tym samym czasie, na piętrze niżej, Minhyuk siedział w salonie i uśmiechał się pod nosem z ekscytacji, kiedy spisywał nowe zamówienie. Wczoraj otrzymał nowiutkie katalogi i dzięki temu mógł dodać nowe odmiany kwiatów do swojej kolekcji. Co dwa miesiące firma, z którą współpracował proponowała mu promocje, na których obydwoje korzystali, bo nikt w Seulu nie sprzedawał kwiatów z taką miłością i pasją, jak on. Blondyn, jak zwykle, zatracił się w swojej pracy i kiedy zamówienie było gotowe, zabrał się za projektowanie kolejnego wesela.

Około piętnastej drzwi wejściowe trzasnęły głośno i w holu rozbrzmiał charakterystyczny śmiech należacy do jednego z ich wspólnych przyjaciół. Minhyuk oderwał się od swojej pracy i podniósł wzrok, zdejmując okulary, które i tak już opadły mu na czubek nosa. Jako pierwszy do salonu wszedł czarnowłosy Changkyun, tuż za nim maszerował Hoseok z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. Blond grzywka opadała mu na czoło, a umięśniona ręka spoczywała na talii młodszego, którego trzymał blisko siebie.

Changkyun i Hoseok byli parą od ponad roku. Poznali się na jednej z imprez bliźniaków, kiedy to Jooheon przyprowadził blondyna - swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, zaś Kihyun - przyjaciel Minhyuka - przywlókł za sobą niezadowolonego Kyuna. Alkohol zrobił swoje i zbliżył ich do siebie, a wreszcie seks bez zoobowiązań przerodził się w coś więcej.

\- Minnie! - wykrzyknął radośnie Hoseok, zmniejszając dzielący ich dystans. - Jongsoo zgarnął nas po drodze z Daegu. Mamy jedzenie, ale zostało w samochodzie z twoim chłopakiem, który nieporadnie próbuje znaleźć miejsce parkingowe - oznajmił, siadając wygodnie na jednej z kanap, a jego chłopak pomachał radośnie do przyjaciela i usiadł tuż obok swojego partnera. - Swoją drogą, mieszkacie tutaj tyle lat i nadal nie macie wykupionego miejsca parkingowego? Soo wpadł w furię, przy drugim okrążeniu wokół apartamentowca - zachichotał, a Changkyun mu zawtórował. Minhyuk zaś przyglądał im się bez słowa, marszcząc brwi i w końcu zaśmiał sie kręcąc przecząco głową.

\- Soo? - zapytał zmieszany, lecz wciąż z uśmiechem na ustach. - Jongsoo jest na górze w gabinecie, przywiózł was Jooheon. - goście spojrzeli na blondyna, po czym wymienili zdumione spojrzenia i Kyun roześmiał się słodko.

\- Jooheon znowu zdjął soczewki i pokręcił włosy, huh? - parsknął Hoseok. - Który to już raz Hyukkie, hm? Kiedy wreszcie przestaniesz ich mylić?

\- Trzy lata związku, a ty dalej nie możesz odróżnić swojego chłopaka od jego brata? - Changkyun odezwał się po raz pierwszy swoim nazbyt głębokim głosem i w tej samej chwili drzwi trzasnęły po raz drugi już dziś.

Minhyuk spoważniał, wypatrując kolejnej osoby, która miała przekroczyć próg pokoju dziennego. Wstał z miejsca, dokładnie w momencie, kiedy kręcona czupryna Jongsoo pojawiła się w pomieszczeniu, a młodszy bliźniak uśmiechnął się szeroko na widok swojego chłopaka, ukazując dwa urocze dołeczki. W rękach trzymał torby pełne jedzenia na wynos i zmniejszając dzielący ich dystans, położył je na stoliku do kawy, gdzie spoczywały katalogi Mina.

\- Cześć skarbie - przywitał się łagodnie, chwytając blondyna za obie dłonie i całując go delikatnie. - Przepraszam, że nie odezwałem się od wczoraj, ale wieczorem miałeś wyłączony telefon, a dzisiaj rano miałem mnóstwo pracy no i spieszyłem się do domu. - florysta pobladł, łącząc wszystkie wątki w spójną jedność i poczuł zawroty głowy. - Wszystko w porządku? Wyglądasz, jakbyś zobaczył ducha, Jooheon nie uprzykrzał ci się za bardzo?

\- Nie zrobiłem nic, na co Minnie nie wyraził większej ochoty - z nienacka blondyn poczuł rękę oplatająco go w talii i tuż obok pojawił się Jooheon, we własnej osobie. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego przerażony, zdając sobie sprawę co się wczoraj wydarzyło i zrobiło mu się niesamowicie słabo. Mało tego, gdyby nie chwyt starszego bliźniaka, kolana odmówiły by mu posłuszeństwa i osunął się bezwładnie na ziemię. - Prawda? - dodał Heon, puszczając przyjacielowi oko.

Świadom, że florysta dodał dwa do dwóch, nie mógł pozwolić, aby obwiniał samego siebie. Doskonale wiedząc, że to już koniec, a Minhyuk wreszcie go znienawidzi, nałożył swoją ulubioną maskę, pozbawionego moralności dupka.

\- Weź te łapska - Jongsoo przewrócił oczami, odpychając brata od swojego chłopaka. - Na pewno wszystko okej, Min? Strasznie pobladłeś. - blondyn podniósł głowę, czując na sobie zmartwione spojrzenie Jongsoo, a także przeszywający go wzrok Hoseoka, który przyglądał mu się z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Minnie źle się czuje od wczoraj - skłamał Jooheon, obejmując ramieniem Changkyuna, który ułożył wygodnie głowę na klatce piersiowej starszego bliźniaka. - Słyszałem, że kaszlał w nocy, może przeziębienie?

\- Cholera Min - przejął się Jongsoo, wierząc bratu na słowo. - Mówiłem, żebyś cieplej się ubierał i brał rano witaminy - pogłaskał go po policzku i posadził ostrożnie, a następnie zajął miejsce tuż obok, rzucając wszystkie katalogi na wolny fotel. - Kupiliśmy jedzenie, zjedź gorący ramen, dobrze?

Minhyuk skinął głową w odpowiedzi, unikając jego wzroku, za to doskoanle czując na sobie palące spojrzenie Jooheona. Odebrał od swojego chłopaka paczkę świeżych pałeczek, a także gorącą zupę. Słyszał wokół ożywiona rozmowę, lecz poza tym, że Changkyun coś radośnie opowiadał, nie potrafił wyłapać nic innego. Było mu słabo, nie potrafił uporządkować myśli i jedyne co słyszał w swojej głowie, to głos Jooheona, kiedy wczorajszego wieczora - tuż po stosunku - wyznał mu miłość.

Czy starszy bliźniak naprawdę był tak okrutny i bezduszny? Tak zakłamany i obrzydliwie napalony? Tak pozbawiony jakiejkolwiek samokontroli, że postanowił przelecieć najlepszego przyjaciela, a zarazem chłopaka swojego brata? No i po co, dla zabawy, rozrywki? Krzywdzenie bliskich mu osób sprawiało mu przyjemność?

Blondyn przygryzł dolną wargę, aby powstrzymać ją przed drżeniem i bez słowa wpatrywał się w nieistniejący na podłodze punkt. Miał ochotę krzyczeć, płakać i rzucać wszystkim co miał pod ręką. Jego ciało zaczęło drżeć z nerwów, a rozmowa gości z domownikami była niemalże niesłyszalna. Zupełnie, jakby ktoś wyciszył wszystko wokół i siedzący wokół niego ludzie ruszali jedynie ustami, nie wydając z siebie żadnego dźwięku.

\- Minhyuk? - Jongsoo chwycił go za lodowatą dłoń i sprowadził na ziemię. - Trzęsiesz się skarbie, zimno ci? Przynieść ci jakiś koc? - zapytał zmartwiony, lecz florysta wciąż unikał jego spojrzenia. - Zjedź chcociaż odrobinę zupy, będzie ci lepiej - poprosił cicho, młodszy bliźniak, gładząc opuszkami policzek Mina.

\- Soo, Minhyuk to duży chłopiec, przestań go niańczyć - zażartował Hoseok, chcąc rozładować nieco atmosferę i wywołać uśmiech na twarzy przyjaciela, lecz to nie wywołało zamierzonej reakcji.

\- Sam zachwoujesz się dwa razy gorzej - wtrącił Changkyun. - Albo jesteś oschły i zimny jak lód, albo nadopiekuńczy i próbujesz zagłaskać mnie na śmierć - mruknął, wpychając do buzi spory kawałek wołowiny.

\- Właśnie! - blondyn klasnął w dłonie, zyskując uwagę wszystkich domowników. - Soo jesteś z Minem w związku już od trzech lat, więc chyba nie ma lepszej osoby w kręgu naszych znajomych, którą mógłbym prosić, jak zwykle zresztą, o radę. Jak rozwiązujecie problemy? Jakieś sprzeczki, kłótnie, jak znajdujecie kompromisy?

\- Rozmową Hoseok, a jak inaczej? - parsknął Soo, narzucając na ramiona blondyna swoją marynarkę.

\- Mój chłopak myśli, że seksem załatwi wszystko - burknął Kyun, opierając głowę na ramieniu Jooheona, który kątem oka obserwował Minhyuka. - Przeprosiny? Seks. Chcę mnie do czegoś przekonać? Seks. Próbuję z nim porozmawiać? On i tak znajdzie sposób, żeby mnie uciszyć i zaciągnąć do łóżka. Jestem na niego zły? Też kończymy w sypialni, albo na jakimś innym meblu w naszym mieszkaniu.

\- Stary, masz jakiś kompleks, czy jak? - tym razem wtrącił Jooheon, lecz kiedy tylko jego głos rozbrzmiał w pomieszczeniu Minhyuk zadrżał jeszcze bardziej. - Seks jest super, ale nie tak buduje się zdrowy związek.

\- Dokładnie to samo próbuje mu wytłumaczyć! - Changkyun uniósł obie ręce ku górze. - Musimy zacząć ze sobą rozmawiać, a nie łagodzić wszystko seksem.

\- Rozmowa zawsze zmierza do krzyku, krzyk do kłótni, a kłótnia do rozstania - burknął blondyn z pełną buzią.

\- Tajemnice, brak budowania zdrowej relacji poprzez poznawanie siebie i rozmowy, czy brak zaufania - wymienił Jongsoo, patrząc w oczy przyjaciela. - To prowadzi do rozstania, Hoseok. Z czasem problemy zaczną robić się większe i seks już przestanie wam wystarczać, a ty zdasz sobie sprawę, że nie macie nawet o czym porozmawiać, bo jedyne co was łączyło to seks. Jeżeli przez ostatni rok opierałeś na tym swój związek, to powinieneś zacząć robić wszystko, że odzyskać starcony czas i zadbać o Changkyuna w odpowiedni sposób.

\- To nie tak, że nie rozmawiamy w ogóle - wtrącił niepewnie Kyun. - Po prostu, kiedy zaczyna robić się poważnie, on po prostu przerywa kłótnie i.. - urywał, wzruszając ramionami. - Na początku mi to nie przeszkadzało, a nawet ekscytowało. Teraz mam już tego po prostu dość.

\- To niesamowite, jak doskonale widać po tobie, że przyjaźnisz się z moim bratem - prychnął Jongsoo. - Jemu też tylko seks w głowie, z tym, że on pieprzy wszystko co się rusza, a ty w ten sposób próbujesz uciszyć swojego chłopaka.

\- Jestem tutaj? - burknął Jooheon, posyłając bratu oburzone spojrzenie.

\- Wiem, w końcu od trzech lat próbuje się ciebie stąd pozbyć - odgryzł Soo, nie szczycąc go nawet jednym spojrzeniem. - Do czego zmierzam, Hoseok.. - westchnął, chwytając Mina za dłoń. - Długo tak nie pociągniesz i skończysz, jak mój brat. Uzależniony od seksu i niezdolny do budowania zdrowej relacji z drugim człowiekiem, gotowy zniszczyć szczęście bliskich sobie osób dla chwili przyjemności.

Changkyun i Hoseok spojrzeli na siebie zmieszani. Owszem, zawsze kiedy mieli problem w związku zwracali się do młodszego z bliźniaków Lee o poradę, czy też do jego chłopaka, lecz nigdy atmosfera nie była tak napięta. Jooheon dosłownie mordował brata wzrokiem, kiedy ten z jakiegoś powodu postanowił wplątać go w ich _"terapię"_ i obrażać na każdym możliwym kroku.

\- Przepraszam.. - oznajmił niespodziewanie Minhyuk, zrywając się z miejsca i wybiegając na taras, jakby zależało na tym całe jego życie. Bracia przestali mierzyć się wzrokiem i obydwaj spojrzeli zmartwieni w stronę drzwi tarasowych, za którymi blondyn stał z głową pochyloną w dół i palcami zaciśniętymi na zimnej barierce.

Jongsoo podniósł się z kanapy i widząc stan swojego chłopaka, prędko pobiegł za nim. Florysta stał na zewnątrz, uparcie próbując złapać oddech, lecz nie był w stanie. Kolana zaczęły sie pod nim uginać, a zawroty głowy powróciły. Słuchał uważnie rozmowy przyjaciół i gdy tylko Soo przywołał Jooheona i jego stosunek do ludzi oraz związków stracił panowanie nad sobą. Łzy zaczęły napływać mu do oczu i głośny szloch rozległ się nie tylko na tarasie, ale doszedł także do siedzących w mieszkaniu mężczyzn. Młodszy bliźniak prędko chwycił swojego ukochanego w ramiona, nie rozumiejąc co się dzieje i zaczął uspokajać, szepcząc do ucha coś, czego Jooheon nie był w stanie wyczytać z ruchu jego warg.

Minhyuk nie chciał wierzyć, że to prawda. Mimo zapewnień Soo, że Heon wykorzystał jego dziewczynę, blondyn miał pewność, że kryje się za tym coś więcej. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, że ktoś taki jak Joo byłby w stanie wykorzystać w tak obrzydliwy sposób drugą osobę. Florysta znał go lepiej niż ktokolwiek - potrafił wyczytać z jego oczu każdą emocję, potrafił uspokoić go po kłótni z bratem, nakłonić do rozmowy o jego problemach czy pragnieniach. Wiedział o nim dosłownie wszystko i nie rozumiał, dlaczego przyjaciel wykorzystał jego zmęczenie, a także potrzebę bliskości, aby zaspokoić swoje potrzeby seksualne. Może Jongsoo miał rację? Może Jooheon był bezdusznym dupkiem, uzależnionym od seksu? Była tylko jedna rzecz, której Minhyuk dalej nie potrafił zrozumieć, a która rozrywała mu serce na pół. Spojrzał więc na bok, próbując zapanować nad szlochem, który opuszczał jego usta i odnalazł zmartwione spojrzenie Joo. Wtulił się mocniej w ramiona Soo, lecz nie zrywał kontaktu wzrokowego, a jedyne o czym myślał to, że nie żałuje.

_Dlatego też był tak cholernie przerażony, bo nie tylko nie żałował nocy spędzonej z Jooheonem, ale również uświadomił sobie, że to z nim czuł się lepiej, a w jego ramionach - najbezpieczniej._

**Author's Note:**

> tannie: mam nadzieję, że chociaż trochę wam się podobało. to moje pierwsze podejście do tego shipu, oraz twins au także 🥺 dajcie znać nad czym jeszcze popracować 💙
> 
> #AALff - zapraszam na tt! 🌸💙


End file.
